


Rush

by TheawkwardKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor gets kidnapped, Connor has asthma, Heavy Angst, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, Rape, Really feelin bad for Connor, Rk900 is human, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, The Jericho gang are basically bad guys for some reason, Torture, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, Why Did I Write This?, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheawkwardKat/pseuds/TheawkwardKat
Summary: Connor gets kidnapped and tortured by his captures, all while Hank, Niles, and Gavin try to find him.





	1. The donut

That was that Connor guessed, as he took another sip of his drink.

Its been at least 5 months since the whole android revolution-since all the androids became free. Really he was happy about it. They get to live their lives no longer as slaves-like it should be.

Though like always there is still hatred among the people and even androids. Murders and hate crime reports have been flying in left and right nonstop. It’s extremely exhausting- its gotten to the point where Connors been so focused on the cases he stopped taking care of himself entirely.

A smile appears on the man's face as he sets the water bottle down, but lucky Hanks here to help take care of him.

Sure he may have been flabbergasted beyond believe when Hank said he still wanted to work with the DPD even though he can be free and do whatever the hell he wants, but he was also somewhat happy. During the revolution the two of them gotten close- _like really close_ , and to be honest Connor wouldn't know what he would do if Hank just left. Well no- he’d probably just quit the force and move to some island and live his life alone with his dog Churro, and hell maybe he’d just get a bunch of dogs and live with them too.

Connor chuckled to himself, nah he couldn’t do that Churro would just get jealous, but then another thought popped into his head. Even with all of this happening, he actually has never been happier in his life.

“Here eat this,” a donut on a plate was suddenly placed in front of him. Connor looked up to see Hank staring down at him, but with a caring smile.

Connor gently pushed the plate away and spun his chair around so he was facing his computer monitor, “thanks but no thanks. I'm not hungry” Just as he was about to grab the mouse his chair was spun back towards Hank.

“Connor you haven't eaten all day and from what I recall the day before that,” Hank pushed the donut back to him.

“Yeah and? What are you gonna do about it?” Connor smiled as he teased the android.

Hank sighed furiously, “if I have to I will force you to eat something”

Just as Connor was about to give a sassy remark he was interrupted, “Con quit being a brat and eat your food!” Niles called, as he made his way over to the two; with his android following close behind him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Connor stood up from his chair, to give Niles a hug.

“Oh, you know the usual. Been assigned to assist on a case of some mysterious kidnappings and strange murders,” Niles hugged Connor back tightly; messing up his already crudely presented hair before he pulled away.

“Oh that sounds fun,” the man leaned onto the side of his desk with a smirk. Niles crossed his arms with the similar smirk on his own face, “yes it is”

Hank watches as the two brothers talk among themselves; it’s nice seeing them finally get along with one another. He turned to Gavin, he almost seemed just as happy as Hank did as they watched their humans.  
  
“So..” Niles brushed his fingers along the white porcelain plate, edging it closer to Connor. He in return scoffed, “so?” The two stared at each other with a tension building up, “It would be a shame to let such a thing go to waste” Niles glanced down at the donut and back up at Connor.  
“You’re right it would, _but_ I think I can live with that shame” “Or you could not, and just eat the damn thing” “If you're so concerned about it being wasted then you eat it,” the smile on Connors face widened.

“Christ.,” Gavin mumbled under his breath. Hank chuckled and nodded his head, “acting in such a childish way” Connor snapped his gaze over to Hank, “you call this childish? I’ll show you childish-” “Just eat the fucking thing,” Gavin growled lowly. “Ooo that's some spicy attitude,” Connor laughed; voice filled with pure happiness and yet exhaustion.

Hank slightly frowned, and the look in his eyes softened, “Connor you haven't eaten anything in two days, if you continue to stress your body it’ll eventually just shut down. You do realize this don't you?” His voice was smooth and husky- if Connor could he would listen to it all day, never getting tired of it. Though Connor just bit at his lower lip and looked at the concerned expressions surrounding him, a pang of sudden guilt at ate him.

He quickly grabbed the donut, and shoved most of it into his mouth; nearly choking as it stuffed his cheeks, causing crumbs to come tumbling down his chin. He coughed and chugged down some water to him help swallow the fuckin donut. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, “there-ya happy now?” Niles wore a disgusted but surprised face, while Hank and Gavin were just wearing their stone-cold bitch face.

“That was highly unnecessary, but yeah I'm happy,” Niles straightened his posture and gently punched Connor in the shoulder. Gavin rolled his eyes, “you’re a real piece of work” Connor shrugged, “thanks I try my best. Glad you noticed” He looked back at Hank; who kindly smiled at him, which made his face heat up just a bit. _God, why did he have to be so beautiful?_

Niles picked up the plate, “we’ll have to work on your diet another time. Gav and I have got to work- these cases won’t solve themselves on their own” “But oh do I wish they would,” Connor patted Niles shoulder, “see ya later ‘n stay safe” Niles nodded with a sympathetic smile as he walked off with the plate. Gavin gave a quick small wave to Hank before following the man.

“And then there were two!” Connor turned to Hank, looking at how his LED swirled blue. “Guess we gotta start workin’ too huh?” Connor lowered himself back into his chair, still watching Hank. “No-not exactly. It seems your shift just ended 5 minutes ago” Hank tilted his head, with a smug smile.

“What no! You can’t make me go, I’ll never leave!” Connor joked as he held tightly onto his chair. “Connor, please. It's time for you to go home” Hank rested his hand on Connors' shoulder. “Sorry Hank- you’ll have to drag me out” “That can be arranged-” “No wait I thought of something better. The only way you’ll get me out of here is over my dead body. Yeah, that one sounded cooler” Hank chuckled, “Connor you're sleep deprived, and plus Churro needs to be fed” Connor gasped, “how dare you use my precious baby as an excuse! Absurd dear fellow!” Hank then easily lifted Connor out of his chair, pushing him up to his feet. “Come on Connor” “Fine-fine I’m leaving!” He put his hands in the air, showing no protest. “Good. Now allow me to walk you out,” Hank placed his hand against the small Connors back and with a gentle push, they began walking.

“I know how to walk Hank,” Connor smiled looking up at the android. “Oh, I know. I’m just making sure you don’t try to make a run for it so you can hide somewhere in the precinct,” he grinned and looked down seeing Connor raise his brows and nod, “huh didn't think of that. Well now that you say so..” Connor tried to stride to the right, but Hanks hand being on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

“Come on Hank, I can handle some overtime!” He pouted as he stopped at the glass door. “In all honesty Lieutenant; I think you’ve had too much overtime. Go home and get some rest, you deserve it,” those large calloused hands patted him on the head before he bent down placing a kiss against his lips. _Yeah like he said, they’ve gotten really close._

“Aight..” Connor sighed happily, and hugged Hank for a quick moment, “just don't do anything awesome without me okay?” He released himself from the androids warmth and stopped for a minuted holding onto to his hands. “Do I really have to go? I don’t want to leave you..” He pouted once more, leaning his head in Hanks' chest, nuzzling into that awful-but surprisingly soft Cyberlife suit. “Yes, Connor. You know you have too,” he mumbled into the man's messy hair. Connor reluctantly stepped away and pushed open the glass door, and was greeted with a cold blast of air.

He stopped and turned back with a sad smile and still held onto Hanks' hand for a brief moment longer, “seeya bb, I lub you..” “Goodbye Connor, I love you too” he rolled his eyes giving his hand a squeeze before Connor finally walked out of the precinct.

The wind nipped at his nose and fingertips as he walked through the parking lot; he suddenly wished he had his jacket or at least a cup of coffee to warm his hands from the cold, but the only thing he can do was shove his hands into his jean pockets.

Connor walked passed a strange white van he doesn't recall ever being here before. An eerie feeling suddenly crept up his spine, as he began to walk faster towards his car. In the corner of his eye, he saw the door to the van open. _Nope not today-no thank you, mam!_ He ripped his hands out of his pockets and began to jog to his car, he looked back at the van just to see a woman with a kid climbing out of it.

“Christ...I’m just paranoid...Fuck you sleep deprivation, with your effects ‘n shit. ” He huffed a laugh to himself as relief overcame him. He leaned against his car, watching the kid and the mother safely walk into the station. He then jumped as he heard the snap of a twig behind him.

Connor swung around just to see a man-android-no maybe its a man? Whoever the fuck it was holding a gun and what looks like a burlap bag in his other hand.

Connor hastily reached for his gun, but an unexpected pain flew through his head causing him to collapse to the ground.

Connor wheezed looking up, seeing two men standing above him, the bitches must've hit him with something. His vision blurred as he looked back the police station, maybe someone could hear him if he yelled, maybe that women...

“H-help! _Fuck.._ Hank!” Connor tried to get up, but a swift kick to his ribs pushed him back down. “Hurry and shut him the fuck up!” One of the men hissed. “Don't fucking rush me, bitch!” The other kneeled down next to him, pulling out a white rag that smells over powerfully sweet.

Connor groaned as he struggled to pull away from the man, “help!!” The man shoved the rag over his nose and mouth, instantly he felt his lungs burn-burn worse than any cigarette he has ever smoked.

He watched as his vision darkened. His chest tightened as his mind flooded with the worst thoughts of what's going to happen to him. Then there was nothing.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles thinks its strange when Connor doesn't answer his phone, and even more so when he's not with Hank.

3 Hours Later

Niles shut the folder with a sigh, and he rubbed at his eyes. He saw too many damn bodies in one day. The pictures of a lady with her chest cavity exposed still haunted his mind. _Fuck this..._

He looked over at Gavin who was just simply resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared at the now closed folder. “We done yet?” He mumbled under his breath.

Niles nodded, “yeah we’re done” He stood up from the stool and stretched out his back. “Finally,” the android copied his moves. Gavin pulled down his hood and adjusted his jacket, “so what now?”

  
“Since our shift is finally over, I suppose we can go see Connor,” Niles began to walk out of the evidence room. “Maybe we can out to eat. How does that sound?” Gavin shrugged, “fine with me”

Niles took out his phone and began to dial Connors number; the phone began to ring, and it kept ringing. “I'm sorry, but the person you have called is unavailable at the moment. Would you like to leave a voicemail?” Niles sighed and hung up, “that's weird...He usually answers his phone”

“Maybe he’s with Hank?” Gavin suggested, and Niles agreed. “Yeah maybe,” the two walked into the bullpen and saw Hank sitting alone at his desk.

“Hey Hank,” Niles walked up the android, “have you seen Connor?” Hank looked up from his monitor, “not since he went home so no. Why? Is there something wrong?” Instantly Niles can point out the concern in his voice. “No-no. It's just that he didn't pick up his phone..”

Hanks brows furrowed, “he should be at home by now. If you want we can go and visit him?” he stood up from his desk and adjusted his suit. “Yeah that’d be great,” Niles stepped back, “I’ll call a cab” Hank nodded, and the group walked out of the station. “Wait isn't that Connors car?”

***

Connor groans painfully as he opens his eyes; his headaches like a bitch, and he’s so fucking cold. His vision is blurry-there's something over his head. _Fuck must be that damn sack._ His heart starts racing, and panic begins to flood through him. His breathing becomes ragged.

Connor knows he needs to come down or else he’ll have an asthma attack, but he just can’t force himself too.

He doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't know where he is.

He doesn't know who the fuck took him, and he doesn't know if he’ll ever get to see his friends again.

Connor wheezed and squeezed his eyes shut, he took in a deep breath, held it, then slowly exhaled. _Calm down._ _Everything is going to be alright._ Again, he took in another breath and repeated his tactic. _You’re gonna be fine._ And again. _Everything is okay._

Connor opened his eyes once again and listened to what's around him.

It's quiet-oh so quiet, but there's something.

A hushed whisper of wind blowing through...through something.

There's more.

Muffled voices maybe?

Or some construction work…

Connor licked his bottom lip if there is construction that means there could be someone who can help him.

He then tried to move, but something tight was wrapped around him. _Rope probably._ His hands were also secured tightly, so tight that it almost hurt.

Suddenly he heard a door creak open, “oh he’s awake!” An over-enthusiastic male voice spoke. The burlap bag was suddenly ripped off of him, and for a moment he was blinded by the lights.

“Shit..” Connor winced, as his eyes adjusted. He saw a blonde man standing in front of him, he had a nasty scar on the side of his face, but he wore a large smile.

“What the hell do you want with me?” he spat. “Oh you are pretty,” Connor tried to lean back, as the man slid his hand down his face; causing goosebumps to crawl up his skin. “Why are you doing this?” Connor questioned, cringing as the man swept his hands all over his body.

“Who are you? What do you want!?” He was getting irritated, the man won't fucking answer any of his questions until finally, he looks up at him. He grabbed the back of Connors' head, with a sick twisted smile. “Who am I? M-my name is Ralph! And your name is Connor correct!?”

Ralph yanked his hair, making Connor hiss, “yes!” “Good-good-good-good-good!” The man cupped Connors face in his hands. “Ralph knows we’re going to have so much fun! So much! Oh and Jerry I’ll bet he’ll have fun too!! And so will the others!” The man basically jumped up and down with joy.

Connor ripped away from his grip, “just let me go okay? If you do now I promise there won’t be any trouble” Ralph took a step back, his eye twitched, and his smile turned to a frown, “no-no-no-no-no! Ralph can’t do that, the others- they’ll be angry at Ralph. Ralph doesn't like it when they're angry!”

“No, they won’t be angry! You know what will make them angry? Being in jail-for a very very long time!” Connor spoke calmly as he tried to persuade the man before him.

Ralph cussed to himself and looked down, he began mumbling words Connor couldn't hear. “Ralph?” Connor took in a breath, “you can trust me. Prison is an awful place...If you let me go now I swear you will never have to worry about it” “Ralph can trust you…?” “Yes...You can!”

Ralph took a step forward, his hands grabbed ahold of the rope around him, and he took out his knife. Connor gulped as the knife was just mere inches away from the bands around him. “Ralph! What the fuck are you doing!” Ralph jumped up dropping the knife, and faced the doorway; where another man stood, this one was tall, dark skinned, and he wore a leather jacket.

“Josh! Ralph thought- He said- He said you would be angry if Ralph didn't let him go!” “What the hell!? That's bullshit, Ralph. He’s just lying to you” The man known as Josh walked over to the two.

“Lying….You lied to Ralph?” Ralph looked up at Connor with a sad expression. Connor bit his bottom lip, once again panic began to form within him. “You said Ralph could trust you...How dare you lie to Ralph!” The man screamed as he raised his fist, and Connor winced as sudden pain ached in his jaw, and his head jerked back. “Ralph doesn't like liars!” He hit him again. This time it busted his lip. Then he hit him again. Connor felt blood running down his nose, and off his chin.

“That's enough Ralph,” he heard Josh sigh, and the punches finally stopped.

Connor shook as he spits out some blood that was dripped out of his mouth, he slowly looked up to see Ralph lower his fist with a scowl.

Josh stood behind him with his arms crossed, “go to the others. Dinner is just about ready” Ralph nodded and picked up his knife before he walked out of the room without another word.

Connor didn't take his eyes off Josh, as he made his way towards him. “You have a lot to learn you know..” His eyes trailed over him, and it felt like his gaze went right through him, “tsk...he did a number on you”

“J-just let me go- please… I did nothing to you..” Connor looked down. God his head felt like it was going to bust at any moment.

“Sorry I can’t do that, and besides _they_ want you,” Josh gripped his shoulder tightly, making Connor wince.

“What do you mean?” Connor grinded his teeth, trying to get the ache out of his jaw.

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough” Josh huffed before he left; shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving Connor alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more angst to come so don't you worry


	3. What Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles, Hank, and Gavin realize that something has happened to Connor, and Connor learns what's going to happen to him.

“What the hell?” Niles stood at Connors car and pulled out his phone. Hank watched as he quickly dialled Connors number.

Hank froze when he heard a phone ringing under the car, but then he quickly bent down and grabbed the device.

He stared at the ringing phone with the words _incoming caller: Niles_ placed on the screen. Niles quickly looked over his shoulder and cursed, “no this can’t-fuck!”

Gavin crouched down onto the cold pavement, dipping his fingers into a strange colourless liquid that was next to the car’s tire. “Chloroform,” he says calmly.

Niles threw up his hands, holding onto his head, “okay..okay. We need to remain calm, Gavin could you go report this to Captain Stern?” “On it,” the android pushed himself back up and quickly made his way to the building.

Hank still remained; holding onto Connors phone. His mind raced with unnerving thoughts of what could have happened to him or what was going to happen to him or if he was even still alive at this point.

Niles looked over at Hank, his LED was blindingly red, and his expression was unreadable. He knew how close he and Connor were, he couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. He swallowed uneasily, trying to keep his own panic contained, “Hank..” The android looked up but did not say anything. “We’re going to find him okay?”

Hank slowly nodded, and placed the phone within his pocket, “the surveillance cameras could have captured something, we should check them first” Niles agreed, “yeah-yeah good idea”

***

Connor stared down at the concrete floor, twisting his fingers around the rope that's tied around his hands, trying to get free, but in reality, he’s only rubbing away the skin off his bloodied wrist; making zero progress.

He huffed out a breath, biting down onto his lip. _I won't let myself die here._ His mind flashed back to a sweet memory, as he continued to move his hands;

He and Hank were sitting on his on a bench, in the park near the bridge. They were laughing and having a good time, while Churro wandered around enjoying herself.

“Did that really happen?” Hank smiles at him. Connor grins as he takes a drag from his cigarette, “yep! And I was never allowed back into that bar ever since. So what about you? You got any interesting stories?” Connor adjusted himself on the bench; bringing up both of his knees up to his chest, as he wraps his arms around them.

“Interesting..?” Hank sighed as he thought to himself, “well the other day Gavin got shat on by a pigeon” Connor instantly snorted, throwing his head back as he laughed, “really? That's fuckin great!” Hank nodded, “yes it was”

Connor whipped away some tears that began to form in the corner of his eyes, “ah damn. I can’t remember the last time I laughed this much…” His smile remained as he took another puff, but then he noticed how Hank seemed... Troubled.

Connor sat up and placed his hand on Hanks' shoulder, “hey what’s wrong?” His LED swirled yellow, and then he looked up at Connor with blissful eyes, “I want you to know that I really appreciate our friendship Lieutenant” “Please Hank just call me Connor,” he smiled sympathetically at the android, “and I do too”

Connor felt tears prickle at his eyes.

_No! I won’t die here! I can’t!_

He immediately pulled himself forward, feeling the ropes around his wrist tear his skin away. He grunted and breathed heavily. _Don’t lose hope._ Connor bit down on his lip, tasting the blood that was left from the now swollen cut he’d gotten from Ralph.

He jumped as the sound of the door creaking open echoed in the room.

“Hello Connor,” a smooth voice filled his ears, he watched as two men walked into the room. “I do apologize for letting you wait here alone-Things got a little clustered, and I had to resolve them. I hope you understand,” the man continued to speak.

Connor tried to get a good example of what they look like, but the tears in his eyes are making everything blurry. “Who are you?”

“Oh yes. My name is Markus, and this attractive sir right here is Simon,” Markus glanced to his right, giving Simon a small smile.

“What do you want from me..?” Connor watched as Markus pulled up a wooden chair; taking a seat in front of him.

“In all honesty, I don’t want much from you really. At least you know some of the simple things-” Markus beamed as he stared at Connors' face; almost like he was admiring him.

“What things?” Markus shrugged, “oh well the usual... Using you as an example to show how all androids should be destroyed," the way he spoke so simply just like it was a normal conversation made Connor feel sick. 

_What the actual fuck..._

“ _How are you going to do that-_ ” Connor basically hissed, which made Markus laugh. “Oh my Connor, your so adorable when you're angry. Anyways allow me to explain- first, of course, we’re going to have our fun with you,” Markus lifted his hand and traced his thumb over the cut on Connors' lip, “for an example of said fun: some wonderful torture, because we can’t just not do that. Then I was thinking of some more... _Pleasurable_ things. Finally, after that, we’re going to dispatch you, uh Simon remind me how were we going to do it”

Connor felt his blood run cold.

Simon placed his hands on Marcus's shoulders, “we’ll get an android to do it. So they’ll be no fingerprints, and then we’ll leave your body in the streets for the public to find”

“And why did we choose our Connor? Simon,” Markus began to place kisses up the blonde's arm. “Since he is a police officer- and a Lieutenant at that. His death will take a larger toll among the public. Also from what I remember, we chose him because he has been known for being an android rights activists,” Simon smiled, “is that correct Markus?”

“Yes you are absolutely right dear,” Markus turned back towards Connor.

The lump in Connors' throat grew, and the tears in his eyes became more prominent, a fit of anger broiled in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out-he was speechless.

_I will not die here._

Markus pulled away from Simon and cupped Connors' face, “don’t you cry now. I promise we’ll have such a great time together,” he swept away the drops of tears that travelled down his cheek.

Connor slowly shook his head, “n-no you can't do this!” His voice basically cracked, as he nearly screamed.

Markus smirked as he leaned in close to Connors' ear, his hot breath sent chills down his spine, “ I’m afraid we can”

 


	4. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets North, and it is not fun.

Hank stared at the monitor watching the video for the 5th time; trying to see something he previously missed. Connor raising to his car, stopping to catch his breath, just as a figure in a dark suit approached him from behind. Connor jumping backwards as he must have noticed said figure.

Hank cringed as he watched his partner try to reach for his gun, but another figure appears out of nowhere and pistol-whipped him in the back of his head.

He forced himself to continue watching as Connor fell to the ground, it looked like he was calling for help... Then one of the figures forced Connor down, it looked like he was struggling underneath the character, and then his body stills.

Hank grimaces as he closed his eyes; knowing the rest of the video clip is just them dragging Connors limp body away.

“Fuck..” Niles pushes a hand through his hair, “rewind and see if we can zoom up on their faces” Gavin nodded and did what he asked, zooming in on one of the faces.

From what they're able to see its a blonde white male. “Send out a wanted notice for this man immediately! The quicker we find him, the sooner we find Connor” Niles snapped out to the surrounding police officers.

Hank knows that there is already a search party out for Connor, but he still feels like that isn't enough. Already it’s driving him crazy that he can’t do anything more at the moment. His mind keeps flashing to what could be gruesome images of Connors body- lying lifeless and cold.

_No. He needs to stop thinking about those things. Connor is alive, and he’ll soon be with him in a matter of no time!_

Even though he reassured himself, he couldn't shake away that growing despair in his chest.

Gavin looked over at Niles; his hands kept constantly moving through his hair, then to his turtleneck sweater, and finally back on the desk where he annoyingly tapped his fingers. It was unusual to see him so- _fidgety._

He scanned his human noting that his stress levels were currently in the 80’s almost hitting the 90’s. Gavin glanced back, seeing most of the other officers quickly hastening out of the room.

He then reached his own handover and placed it on top of Niles; instantly grabbing his attention, Niles furrowed his brows as he stared at the android. “All your moving is starting to piss me off- I-mean- just slow down and calm yourself, gonna give yourself a stroke before we even find that meatbag brother of yours,” the android gave him a barely noticeable soft simper.

Niles sighs, “sorry I'm just concerned… I finally get him back in my life, and now he’s gone all over again” He puts his head back down, and Gavin gently squeezes his hand, “we’re gonna get him back. Hank and I won’t rest until we do ‘kay?” He nodded his head, “alright...Thanks…”

***

  
_I’m going to die. They’re going to kill me._

The words practically danced around inside his head.

He just wanted to go home, he wanted to see Churro, Hank, Niles, and hell even Gavin.

“I don’t want to die…” The sentence whispers through his teeth.

He recalled Markus saying something to him before he left- something about some chick named North? He really didn't know. His mind was spinning with so many thoughts and images, he really couldn't focus on it at the moment.

His body tensed as he listened to the sound of squeaking wheels enter the room. There are other things too, such as metal clinking against other metals, and a sweet humming pitch.

Connor didn't look up, he just didn't want too.

_I’m going to die._

_They're going to kill me._

_They’ll find my body in the streets.._

_I’ll never get to see anyone again..._

A metal cart pulled up into his few, its filled with trays, clothes, candles, and a bunch of sharp looking objects.

Connor gulped as he turned his head away, his breathing became harsh.

“Aw got ourselves a shy one,” a woman's voice filled his ears. Could this be North?

A soft hand slid under his chin, then jerked his head to the right. A beautiful dirty blonde haired women filled his line of sight. Her grip tightened and Connor winced, “huh you’re kinda cute-I almost feel guilty for what I have to do”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Connor spoke lowly as she pulled her hand away. “Sorry to say it but you're wrong. This is my job because no one else in this fucking dump can get there hands dirty like I can,” she turned around and glazed down at her cart, her fingers slowly caressed the multiple knives that layout in an even line. “And besides- I like my job,” she smiled.

“Now then, Markus said I could have my fun with you. Just as long as I don’t overdo it entirely,” her hands stop at a small knife, she picks it ups and traces her thumb across the blade. “A classic paring knife- exactly 4 inches, spear point, with a straight blade,” her eyes flicker backs towards Connor, “do you know what a paring knife is used for?”

Connor bit down on his tongue and just glared at the women.

“I’ll take your silence as a no. Allow me to explain,” North suddenly placed the blade right against his throat, directly under his jawline.

Connor let out a shaky breath, as the cold stainless steel against his skin made him crawl, and his heart began to pound in his ears.

“The paring knife functions best for peeling, skinning, slicing,” she began to gently glide the blade across his sweaty skin, “and even chopping” She grins, “interesting isn't it?”

Connor's chest tightens and he closes his eyes, “p-please...Don't do this” North pulls way and sets the knife back down on the cart before she picks up a candle and a lighter. “Sorry hun, like I said I have too, but since we’re just getting started I’ll go easy on you”

Connor reluctantly opened his eyes and watched as North lit the candle, “what are you doing?” “You’ll see,” she smirked as she picked back up the paring knife, and set it into the flame of the candle. “Today I really don’t feel like cleaning, so we’re doing something simple that won’t cause too much of a mess”

Connor swallowed uneasily as he began to piece things together. North began to unbutton the top Connor’s dress shirt revealing his collar bone to the crisp open air. His breathing began to speed up, as his anxiety rose.

North took the knife off the flame and inched it towards his skin. Then there was severe-awful sting right above his clavicle. Connor screams and pulls against the ropes making them tighten around his body, causing his panic to grow and his breathing to quicken, it feels like he’s being constructed. Why was this happening to him?

North stepped back and admired her work, a beautiful red line burned into his flesh. She smiled and placed the knife back against his skin. Connor screamed again, he can practically hear his flesh sizzling from the heat. Panic, pain, and fear choked him, a heavy sob wrenched out of his throat, then a crushing weight found itself on his chest, and then, Connor gasped for a breath of air, but only wheezed painstakingly.

His eyes widened in terror as he began to violently cough, it suddenly felt like he was being strangled, and he quickly forgot about the burning sensation near his chest. Connors body shook as he tried to inhale the dense wherever-the-hell-he-is air, but it felt like nothing was filling his lungs.

Connor coughed brutally as he threw his head down, panting and wheezing heavily, “h-help!” North stepped back; setting the red hot knife down, examining Connors crisis. She seemed almost amused.

Tears once again streamed down his face, his chest and throat throbbed like it was engulfed by a passionate fire, “please!”

He looked up and watched as the women shoved her hands into her pocket, just to pull out that familiar blue inhaler that was once in his pocket. North shook it around in her hand with a devious grin, “just a few more minutes Connor”

_This can’t be happening_

_This is unbelievable_

Connor shook his head and gasped, “n-no please!”

Choking. Strangling. Suffocating. Air. He needs air, but where is it? Why wasn’t it there? Why was this happening to him? Is this it? Is this what he gets for just trying to live his life? What in life went wrong? What got him into this very situation?

Connor gagged, feeling like his lungs were being crushed by the weight of a school bus. He rasped and tried to pull against the ropes once again, but alas it was to no avail. He just toppled over onto the ground, while the chair slipped beneath the constant movement.

His head nailed onto the cement flooring, he knows that it’s definitely going to hurt later, but his mind was so focused and concerned on breathing that at the moment he really didn't care.

Connor trembled as he could only stare at the women who could save him, his life was in her hands-literally because she teased with his inhaler as he suffered.

North slowly walked up to him, before she crouched down, still wearing that smug grin. His eyes begged for relief, as he was no longer able to speak. She slipped her fingers through his hair and yanked his head back, inching his inhaler closer to his mouth, “beg for it”

A sob croaked its way out of Connors' throat, “p-ples…”

“Please what?” She pulled tightly on his hair. Tearstains covered his face, and he winced achingly, “I..need it! C-cant br-reath…” North sighed, and shoved the inhaler into his mouth, pressing down onto the button letting the salbutamol coax his throat, “I suppose that will have to do for now. Later I’ll have to teach you how to properly beg..” Connor inhaled the medicine immediately, he gave out a few more coughs until his chest and lungs began to settle.

His head rested against the cool around, he starred lazily into the distance, feeling his body become completely exhausted. North watched him for a few more moments before she stroked a hand through his hair, “good boy”

Connor wet his bottom lip and closed his eyes, hating himself for relaxing into the woman's touch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like the last chapter so hopefully this one is better (┳◇┳)


	5. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and the crew go through Connors phone, and Connor meets a possible friend.

Hank held onto Connors phone, his thumb repeatedly skimming over the on and volume buttons. A soft sigh left the android, he looked over to his left and watched as Niles addressed with a young woman; asking her if she saw this man, but of course, the answer is always no.

Gavin walked up to him, leaning against the light pole that was right next to the two. “Do you not know the password of somethin?” Hank gave the bot a confused look, but then realized what he meant.

“It’ll be a breach of privacy,” the larger android quickly came up an excuse, knowing full well the actual reason of why he hasn't been through Connors phone.

“We’ll if yah want I can go through it? So you don’t have too,” Gavin offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Hank hesitated before handing the phone over, feeling a slight guilt feed into his programs.

Gavin’s synthetic skin disappeared revealing his white plastic chassis; instantly he turned it on and hacked the phone in a matter of seconds, “course his password would be that..” He mumbled under his breath, “what do we want to look at?”

Niles huffed disappointedly, course the lady wouldn't know shit. He let his head hang down, as he walked up to see Hank and Gavin leaning close together, there faces both illuminated by a subtle glow, “what are you up too?”

Hank was the one to answer first, “nothing Agent Niles” “Scrolling through Connors phone,” Gavin answered a few seconds later, earning a bitch-face from Hank.

Niles murmured and kneaded his temples, about to say something disapproving, but instead changed his mind, “let me see”

The human squeezed between the two, and looked at the phone, “go to the gallery” Gavin nodded and swiped his finger to the right, clicking on the camera, then to the photo collection.

The first 4 photos are of Churro yawning-because, of course, it's Connor. The next photo is a zoomed up picture of Gavin's face with the quotes “Feisty boi” written in text. Gavin in return gave a huff before swiping to the next picture, which is a selfie of him and Hank.

Hank can recall exactly when that picture was taken; 4 weeks ago in the precinct, he was busy working on a current case, and Connor appeared out of nowhere with the phone in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. “Smile for the camera!” Hank furrowed his brows, “Lieutenant what are you doing?” “Taking some pictures obviously,” Connor took the picture, and then proceeded to sit on Hanks desk. “And why are you doing that?” “Oh well you know,” he crossed his leg over his knee, “just for memories or some weird shit like that- but mostly its just because I’m absolutely bored out of my mind, so this helps,” he covers his smile with his hand. “I’ve been taking pictures of the things around the precinct. Oh yeah look at this one of Rupert eating a pretzel-it's fucking great”

Hank must have zoned out while he relived the moment because Gavin continues to go through the pictures. One is a bottle of pills, the next a random selfie, then more pictures of Churro, and finally the last picture;

Niles and Gavin looked like they were laughing with Hank grinning along, while they sat in a red booth.

“That's when we went out for dinner…” Niles spoke in a hushed voice, “I didn’t even notice him take it..” A feeling of sorrow washed over him, and he pulled his eyes away from the phone. “Fuck..” he cursed softly.

Hank looked away as well, his LED whirled red as he was overcome by a storm of thundering anger and flashing sadness. This was exactly what he was afraid of-to be overwhelmed by emotions... How could someone take away such a precious being? How could someone take away his Connor from him?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, Hank looked down and saw Gavin handing him the phone. “Hold onto it, I don’t need Niles going through it in the middle of the night-” He sighed and looked up at the light pole, and then stopped. “Wait- There's cameras on those right?”

Hank took the phone out of his hand, and slipped it into his pocket, before looking up as well; his brows scrunched together as he scanned the pole. “Yes, why?”

“Maybe it saw the car that took Connor!” His voice picked up in a way Hank has never heard him speak in before.

Niles stepped into the conversation, “what are you talking about?”

Gavin grabbed Niles by the shoulders, nearly shaking him, “we can start going through all the camera feeds around the streets! Maybe one of them picked up all the vehicles that left!”  
Gavin seemed proud of himself, when Niles quickly nodded his head, “yeah yeah! That's smart! Good job Gavin!”

“You can go and look at the cameras around the precinct, Gavin and I will search the ones around the block,” Hank agreed, feeling a sense of hope flood through him.

***

Connor shivers slightly, the cold gnawing its way at his numb legs and hands. He already lost the feeling on the left side of his face, as he was still laying on the concrete ground- North didn’t bother helping him back up.

He could only wonder how much longer he was going to stay here.

Surely the others had to be searching for him now. It's been what almost a day now… or not. _What time was it? Is it dark or bright outside? Wheres the sun…?_

Oh, the sun.

Connor wished he could feel the sun’s warmth against his skin right about now. He’d bet it feels great as it washed away all the cold in his body. _It’d be a godsend._

The sound of his stomach growling pulled him from his thoughts. Hunger bit and clawed at him, making itself known with its fearful roar.

A faint smile appeared on his face as he thought about the donut situation he had with the others. Oh boy if he was given that option again, he’d surely he would scarf that thing down in a matter of seconds-but enjoy it this time.

He chuckled slightly recalling the look Niles gave him, the thought caused his chest to ache, he sniffled quietly.

_What am I going to do?_

_Not die._

_But what if that's not an option?_

He couldn’t think of an answer for himself.

_I’m scared._

_I’m alone._

_I don’t want to be alone._

He whimpered quietly, “it’s scary too”

Connor elevated his head off the ground, the cold in his face had begun to start hurting. His body ached to be stretched out and free of these damn ropes.

He froze as he heard footsteps near the door.

There's a moment of silence, as Connor just waits patiently for whoever was out there.

The door creaked open; a sound that's becoming for familiar to him. He licked his lips nervously as footsteps approached him. Suddenly he’s being pulled up in the chair he’s tied too, the jolted movement made Connor groan in discomfort.

He breathed wearily, with his head hanging low. “How are you feeling?” He tried to match that familiar voice to a face: Josh maybe? Connor looked up to confirm his answer, and yep it's Josh alright.

“Why would you care?” Connor spat. Josh shrugged his shoulders, “just tryin to make small talk,” he pulled up the wooden chair that was in the corner and took a seat. “I feel like a person who just got kidnapped-” the words are thoughtfully traced with anger.

Josh laughed, “guess that would make sense,” his eyes trailed over him, “North didn't do that much to you. Honestly, I’m surprised, most of her playthings end up being...in uh pretty bad shape”

Connor just a bit down on his tongue, not saying anything.

Josh huffed and stood up from the chair, walking over to a box Connor didn't notice was there before, “well it's my shift to watch over you. So I figured we can get to know each other”

There's a rattling sound which Connor instantly recognizes as handcuffs, “please don't..” Josh steps away from the box and steps behind Connor, “relax I’m not going to hurt you” There’s more sounds of metal rattling, chains maybe?

“How can I believe you?” Connor winced as he felt the ropes around him pull, and then give; falling onto the floor with a thud. He sighed with relief, and just as he tried to move his arms they were held down, “hold on a sec”

Connor jumped as something cold was placed around his wrist, “there now you can move,” Josh stepped away from him, and sat back down in the chair.

Connor looked on at him in disbelief as his shoulders popped when he moved them forward, he looked down at his hands; they’re handcuffed with a unique pair of cuffs he doesn't recall ever seeing before, the chain in between is long and allows him to move his hands somewhat freely, but then there's a chain attached to the bottom. Connor looks back and follows the chain seeing how it's attached to the wall.

“Your wrist is cut up pretty bad,” Josh murmurs quietly, as he stares at Connors' hands. “I’ll have to bring in some bandages on my next shift with you,” he sighs softly.

“Why are you doing this?” Connor looks up at the man. “What do you mean?” “You’re being nice to me...Why?”

Josh leaned back in his seat, “well because apparently, I’m the only one in here with a heart,” he wore a frown.

Connor stretched out his fingers before he set his hands in his lap, “t-thank you..”

Josh smiled and pulled something from his pocket, “it’s no problem really. Here take this, you look like you need it,” he then handed him a granola bar.

Connor hesitated as he looked at the bar, his stomach persuaded him to take it, as it angrily shot cramps through him.

“Go on take it. It’s not poisoned or drugged I promise,” Josh still held it out, wearing a kind smile.

He sighed and reached out for it, his finger shook as he started to unwrap the bar. “The others, they won't be this kind to you. So don’t get used to it,” Josh spoke as Connor began to eat the bar; savouring the taste of it.

“Why are you still here? The way you talk you make it sound like you hate being here,” Connor chewed slowly, looking at the man.

He huffed a laugh, “well yeah you’re right I do hate being here, but I owe my life to Markus so I guess I just continue to do it for him..,” he’s silent for a moment, “but being here isn’t all that bad really. It’s just when situations like...this. That's when I hate it” Josh rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, frowning deeply.

“ _Are they really going to kill me_?” Connor choked out in a harsh whisper.

Josh closed his eyes, and slowly nodded, “in the past, they always kill their...prisoners when they say they will... so I’m guessing they’ll do it..”

Connor said nothing and continued to eat his food, a heavy feeling on despair sank down on his shoulders.

Josh must've noticed somehow, “but hey! There was this one time someone actually did live,” he paused before continuing, “it wasn’t easy on them of course, but if you’re strong and willing enough who knows..maybe they won’t kill you”

“What did they have to do?” Connor asked; voice hoarse.

“Let's just say it wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world...god Connor... I’m sorry it’s you who has to go through this..”

Connor finished eating the granola bar, his fingers awkwardly played with the wrapper after. He didn't know how to respond to what Josh said, so he just simply changed the topic.

“What are they going to do to me?”

“In all honesty...There probably going to try to break you...Your spirit I mean, so I can only imagine the worst... Most of the others are some pretty fucked up individuals- North being the worst of course, so try not to get on her bad side”

Connor slowly nodded biting his lower lip in fear, “what about the others?”

“The others,” Josh leaned his head back thinking to himself, “we’ll there’s Simon; he’s pretty chilled out most of the time, I’ve never really seen him snap. Then there’s Ralph; as you noticed he can be a bit of a hot head, but if you’re nice to him he’ll be somewhat nice back. Then I guess Markus is the next to worry about, he’s basically the leader of our weird little family, so don’t piss him off either. He can be- uh how do I put this- touchy I guess? Other than that he’s a really nice guy once you get to know him. There are a few others, but I don’t think you’ll have to worry about them”

“Thank you again-Josh. I’ll be sure to remember this,” Connor sighed as he played with the wrapper.

“Uh yeah, it’s no problem. Listen I don’t usually help people in your state, but I like you, so if there’s something you need just let me know okay?” His pocket lit up and there was a soft buzzing noise. Josh stood up from the chair, and took out his phone, before looking down on Connor, “I gotta go..You should get some rest, you’re gonna need it”

Connor nodded once again and watched as Josh walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Hank must be somewhat thankful that Connor deleted all his nudes off the phone.


	6. Kisses and Tears

Connor jumped onto the bed, laughing as Hank topped him. The android smiled as he begun to place small kisses along Connors jawline, murmuring sweet nothings against his skin. Connor pushed his hands through the silky grey hair, pulling on it ever so gently as Hank began to lead kisses down his neck. The man closed his eyes when Hank kissed and sucked on his the soft area of his skin; located to the left of where his laryngeal nerve is. “H-Hank” Connor gasped when he felt the nibble against his neck.

Hank pulled back slowly; examining the pleasing mark he had made. He then leaned forward, entwining his fingers with Connors, “you’re beautiful..” He whispered lowly as he inched closer to the mans face, “you’re perfect in every way possible..”

Connor slides his hand down to the nape of Hanks' neck, and just let it rest there as he gazed at the android's appearance; taking in every single detail so he can burn the image into his mind. Connor smiled lazily, “I’m far from perfect Hank, but I appreciate the thought”

Hank chuckled quietly as he leaned his forehead against Connors, “I disagree entirely..” Connor sighed happily with Hanks breath warming his cheeks, “you’re so sweet...It melts my heart,” He smiles trailing his fingers down Hanks back and up his neck.

Hank pushes his smirk into Connors' lips, making him laugh as he held Hank closer. His soft beard brushed against his chin as they gave each other a longing passionate kiss. There lips and tongue moving together-tasting each other. Connors silent breaths escaping when they can as the two move together. Their teeth clinked together as Hank deepened the kiss, causing a moan to hum in Connors' throat.

Hank inched away looking down on the flushed man, “wake up” Connor’s brows furrowed, “what do you mean? Hank?”

Connor jumped awake; sweat pouring down off his skin, sending cold chills through his spine. “Hank..?” He licked his rather dry lips and looked around for the android, but only dark dense walls surrounded him.

He felt his heart drop, and pushed himself against the cool wall; listening to the chains attached to him rattle.

Connor curled his knees up to his chest, “it was just a dream..”

_He’s still here._

_Hank is nowhere to be seen._

_He’s never going to get to go back home._

His eyes began to water and he choked out a painful sob, “I don’t want to be here I want to go home-I want to go home!” Connor wailed into his arms, his whimpers and sniffles echoed back at him, trying to comfort him perhaps?

He let out a trembling breath, and hugged himself tighter, wishing that maybe this was just a dream as well. That he was actually in his warm bed, and just simply having a nightmare.

But no… He understands the real depressing truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I was busy today, anyways, Happy Valentines day bb's!! If you get lonely just remember that Connor i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ lubs you!! Stay safe!


	7. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank recalls some sweet moments after searching the street cameras

Thunder rumbled loudly throughout the sky, the soft pitter patter of rain quickly changed into a large downpour, and the water soon flooded the streets.

Hank slicked his hand through his wet hair with a gruffed sigh, this was the 6th camera he checked, and still, there was nothing.

There were no cars racing past the others, there were no suspicious persons, and there was no Connor.

Hopefully, Gavin or Niles had some better luck than he did.

Hank hoped to himself that Connor was someplace warm, god if he was out in the rain, in his usual uncared self-condition he would surely catch his death.

He turned around and began to walk back to the meetup point; somewhere near a motel.

His feet splashed into the water puddles; the sound making him recall another sweet memory.

Connor smiled walking closer to Hank as they made there way down the very same street Hank now walks alone in. They just left the diner they were at for there date.

Rain bounced off Connors sweet face, as his wet soaking hair laid messily on his forehead. “Of course it just had to rain now,” he joked as his arm brushed up against Hanks.

“Yes it is quite unfortunate, but I think we can still make the best out of this night,” Hank smiled down at him. “Really, you think so?” “Indeed, I ordered that one movie you always talk about, and I thought we could watch it together” Connors face lit up with joy, “really! Of course, we can watch it together! Oh, you're gonna love it! It has cowboys in it and everything!”

Hank gave a weak smile to himself as he remembers the cheerful look on Connor's face.

Only if he could see that look now…

He continued to walk down the empty dark street, with emotions flooding his systems in such a violent way that it caused a red triangle to pop into his HUD.

Hank immediately cancelled the error sign and adjusted his suit.

He was lonely.

He felt isolated without Connor.

Connor was the only one who made him feel like he was alive-like he was something more than just a machine.

Hank would be there when Connor needed help to be put back together like a puzzle- with the pieces that only he had, and Connor would be there for him when he felt the strings of Fowler’s control tightening around him.

They needed each other- they really did.

They loved each other.

And now they were separated from one another.

Hank took in a breath he didn’t need and stopped right outside the motel. He adjusted his suit again even though he really didn't need to, his hand slipped back into his pocket and he took out Connor’s phone.

He switched it on and went to the gallery, where he flipped through the images and stopped on the picture that was taken 4 weeks ago at the precinct.

Something in Hank’s chest ached, like one of his bio-components were malfunctioning or something like that.

“Hank! Did you find anything?” Footsteps ran up to the android, Hank quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket and faced Niles who was drenched from head to toe and was breathing heavily, from the looks of it his trenchcoat must be wearing him down with all its weight.

“No did you?”

Niles shook his head, “not a single damn thing. Where’s Gavin?” “He must be still looking, he should be back at any moment though,” Hank stared at the shivering man. “Okay good..” He sighed and wrapped his hands around his body.

“Agent-I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I think you should return home. Gavin and I can handle the situation while you get some rest” Niles almost immediately snapped, “no! I’m fine, I can’t rest until we find Connor!”

Hank scanned the human; his stress levels rising into the ’90s.

“I have to get him back, it’s what I have to do. I owe him that much..,” his voice cracked, as he stared at the ground.

Hank sighed, understanding how Niles felt, “alright Agent”

Then suddenly the two jumped up and alert, as they heard in the distance gunshots going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo the next chapter is a doozy in my opinion and I rlly feel bad for Connor, butttt you'll have to let me what you think of it on Monday, because I dont post on the weekends srry ;T


	8. Flogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North is back and she is angry.

Connor stood up; his legs shaking as he walked over to the edge of the wall. He placed his hand against the cool metal, feeling the rust flake off as his fingers swept across it.

_Maybe there's a way out somewhere._

Connor placed his ear up against the wall and closed his eyes; he listened to what sounded like...rain? There was no more construction so maybe it was night?

He stepped away from the wall and continued to walk around the room- well at least half of the room, the chains attached to him weren't exactly that long to let him investigate everything, but from what he can see Connor assumes he is in a boat of some type.

He lets out a soft sigh before he sits back down feeling fatigued and sick.

His chest felt heavy, his mouth was unreasonably dry, and a sense of dread gnawed at his stomach.

Connor cursed lowly under his breath, as he laid his head back against the wall, hearing the sounds of footsteps come to the door.

He bit at his lower lip, hearing the footsteps stop, then muffled voices hiss to each other.

His anxiety began to build up once the speaking stopped, finally the door creaked open, revealing North and for a second Markus too-but he simply walked away not saying anything else.

“Hello again Connor,” she wandered in shutting and locking the door behind her. Connor said nothing and just watched every move she made.

She walked over to the table that was in the corner of the room and began to set somethings down, “I see that Josh has treated you nicely” Her voice was laced with spite, _she was angry at something._

She stepped away from the table holding some type of whip in her hands.

Connor swallowed tensely, this couldn't be good for him, “please..don't” His words only came out as a silent whimper.

“Care for a history lesson?” North advanced to Connor slowly with a devious smirk on her face, Connor cowered down holding his head in his hands, “please don't”

“Did you know the British Army used to punish their own soldiers? They believed that the only thing that could make their soldiers obedient- was the fear of pain,” North crouched down and yanked Connors face out of his hands, holding him tightly by his chin.

“Please..” Connor whispered.

“Shush now and pay attention, they often used whips such as this one” she held the whip out in front of him; allowing him to see the weapon that will most likely be used on him.

“Cat ‘o nine tails. Made with a fine thin rope, with knots tied neatly on the end, also metal beads attached through the threads, as you can see. And the handle wrapped nicely with pure leather…Beautiful is it not?”

Connor shuddered as he starred at the whip, noticing the bloodstains in the rope that was probably from the last victim it was used on.

Norths eyes flickered back to Connors, “now turn around”

Connor shook his head, “p-please no!”

The women raised her hand, and smacked it across his face, causing his cheek to burn immensely, “I said turn around! Listen to me or you’ll regret it!”

Connor bit his lip, knowing what she said is most likely true, so slowly he turned around letting his back face her.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, “good boy,” she whispered in his ear before she stood back up.

Connor gripped his fist tightly, ready for what was to come.

A loud crack echoed throughout the room and Connor screamed, jumping forward, colliding his face with the cool wall, as a searing pain flushed through his back.

“ _Fuck! P-please stop!_ ” He choked out, as he took in ragged breaths.

The whip came flying back down on his back again, Connor shrieked again as he squeezed his eyes shut, biting down hard on nothing.

The sharp metal beads instantly imprinted on his skin as soon as the made contact, with some of the beads coming down at an angle they sliced open his flesh.

“You’re doing great doll~” The women chuckled, beating the whip again, enjoying Connors screams, and the wonderful bloody marks forming through his white dress shirt.

Connors body shook as he whimpered outcries and pleases underneath his breath.

The whip snapped across his shoulder, then his both of his ribs and then across his back once more. Each time the whip lashed against his skin it sent a shock wave of pure agony throughout his body.

“Just five more,” North mumbled, but Connor couldn't hear her words over his cries and gasps.

He tucked his head low, digging his nails into his thighs, as his voice cracked from screaming too much.

_“Just stop-please-stop-please-please-please_!”

Another snap, a pain flew beneath his neck.

And another, this one overlapping another lash, causing Connor to wail out miserably.

And another, this times two lashes- back to back marking both of his thighs, causing him to flinch and groan harshly, but he didn't scream.

And another, this one didn't hurt that badly; his body started to go numb, the cracks of the whips is replaced with a loud ringing.

And another, Connors started to see white dots float around as he stared at the ground, spit and tears forming a puddle on the floor underneath him.

And finally, they stopped.

“See that wasn't so bad was it? Don’t be so disobedient next time and maybe it’ll be easier for you,” her hand slipped into his hair, yanking it back it we’re Connor was forced to look up, “do you understand now?” Connor whimpered. “I said do you understand!” She screamed, letting go of his hair and snapped the whip against his back again. Connor wailed with a broken voice, “y-yes!”

North smiled, “good boy. I’m proud of you,” her soft hand traced against one of the lashes, making Connor cry out and hunch his back.

He listened to her footsteps move away, and then some shuffling noises. “I’ll send in your babysitter to patch you up later, for now, you just enjoy yourself,” then there's that familiar sound of the door squeaking shut.

Connor let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes, before collapsing onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tired while writing this so hopefully there's not that many fuck ups ;T


	9. Apprehended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets hurt and Hank goes after the suspect

Niles and Hank ran to the direction where the shot was heard. They stopped immediately in their tracks when they saw Gavin; hunched over, blundering forward, and covered in a blend of thirium and a red substance. “Gavin!” Niles hurried over to the android side, catching him just as he fell into him.

“ _Phck_ ,” he winced as he looked up at the human. Niles examined his body instantly noting the blue blood that trickled out of his mouth, and the bullet holes just mere inches away from his thirium pump regulator.

“What happened!?” Niles usual calm and cool demeanour just flew out the window. “Some phckin meatbag jumped me when I was headin my way back to the motel,” he grunted and covered his hand over his wound, “I got him good too though...He won’t get far” “Give me a damage report,” Niles helped lean him against the brick wall building, crouching down by his side.

“Nothin too serious...Just low on thirium,” Gavin smirked, then turning his head to the other android,“hey Hank-do me a favour and catch that bitch before he gets away. He went that way,” he pointed straight ahead, as he rolled his head against Niles' shoulder with a sigh.

Hank nodded and began rushing into that direction, hearing the faint sound of some grunting and things crashing over. Hank took a turn into a dark alleyway, he saw a figure fall over some trash cans as it loses its balance.

“Stay away!”

Hank stepped forward, cornering the figure into the dead end.

“ _R-Ralph said to stay away!_ ” The figure threw something towards Hank, but it didn't get that far as it hit the ground with a clink. “I recommend that you calm down and let us take you into custody,” Hanks' voice was stern and flat- sounding like he wasn’t going to put up with any shit at the moment.

His LED gleamed in the dark creating a light so he could see small features of the figure; blonde hair, white male, scar on the face, a knife stuck in his abdomen.  
  
The man stood up his legs shaking as he held himself up against the brick wall, “don't come any closer-you’ll regret it!”

Hank didn’t listen though, “I won’t say this again. Get on the ground and make this easy for both of us.”

Hank reached out a hand on the man's shoulder, just for it to be pushed away, and a heavy shove brought onto the android's chest, causing him to stumble backwards, “don't touch Ralph!”  
  
He sighed and straightened his suit, “I assure you- this doesn't have to go this way” The man grabbed his head, murmuring things to himself before his hands jerked back down to where the knife was stuck.

Hanks instantly raised his voice, trying to sound more concerned, “If you pull that out you’ll most likely bleed-”

Though it was too late-before Hank could even finish his sentence, the man yanked the bloodied knife out of his gut with a painful grunt, his fingers shook as he gripped the weapon.

“Drop the knife and we can get you to a hospital,” Hank ushered showing his hands in a peaceful manner, but the man must have thought it wasn't that peaceful because he launched himself at the android digging the knife deep into his shoulder.

Hank winced as the red warnings popped into his vision noting him that the foreign has struck through his chassis and scraped against some of the wirings.

Hank grabbed the man by the fabric of whatever-the-hell-he-was-wearing and threw him onto his ass, perhaps the human was in such a crazed state of mind that he easily forgot an android can overpower him in a matter of seconds?

Hank pulled the knife out of his shoulder; letting thirium trickle down his suit, as he tossed the weapon away, before bending down and bringing up the man to his feet. “Let go of Ralph!” The human weakly banged his fist against the android's chest.

Hank jostled the man upon the wall, pulling his hands to his back, as Hank managed to pull out some handcuffs.

The man fought against him, as Hank proceeds to drag him back to Niles and Gavin, who was still on the ground together.

"Yeah, that's the _phcker_.," Gavin mumbled weakly into Niles' chest.  
Niles looked up while stroking his hand through the back of the androids hair, "okay good, we need to head-shit he's bleeding"

Gavin chuckled quietly, proud of his work.

"Change of plans, we need to get to the hospital, can't have him dying on us," Niles stood up, helping Gavin up as well.

"Understood, I already called a cab for us," Hank nodded still holding onto the man, who was now looking sickly pale.

"Good-good," Niles wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist, while Gavin just flipped off the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wanting to make Gavin and Niles more badass like sooo let's just see how well that goes in the future chapters :p


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is here to help Connor, and Connor purposes a plan...

Connor let out a soft cry as the shaking of his shoulder and the low whispering of his name gradually brought him back to consciousness.

“Connor!” The shaking continues.

Connor rolled his head over, he saw two blurry men above him-wait- no it's just one man, his eyes adjusted and the blurred blob and soon settled into one revealing itself to be Josh.

“Come on Connor, you gotta get up. I can’t help you when you’re like this,” his hand slid down at the name of his neck, Connor gasped and tears formed at his eyes, as Josh helped lift him up.

He was brought back on his knees, and he let his head rest once again against the crisp wall.

“You with me Con?” The voice was gentle and caring.

Connor just nodded his head giving a soundless sob, as his throat was too sore to actually say anything.

“Okay good, could you help me uh-take off your shirt? I need to clean and bandage you up..” Josh sounded like he loathed every second on this.

Connor bit his tongue and nodded again, his hands raised as his shaking fingers began to struggle to shift the buttons through the holes in his shirt, but after a few minutes, he managed to undo all of them.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he slowly peeled the shirt away, the fabric stuck to his skin due to the sweat and blood, making this whole situation very unpleasant. Though once the cold air wisped against his skin it did feel slightly nice.

Connor seethed out as he tried to remove the shirt down his back, the fabric stuck worse here. “Hey let me help- I got this,” Josh’s hands met his, taking the once very nice white shirt away from him before he pulled it down in one quick movement. Connor gasped, hunching forward, banging his fist against his thigh. His upper-half was now exposed to everything around him.

“Fuck me..” Josh muttered as he looked at the damage.

His back was swollen and was covered in many lashes-red and pink, some were deep while others were relatively light- bruising already taking place in those parts. Some of the skin was even busted open, with small bits of flesh hanging loosely, but all drowned out in dried blood.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, and wet his overly dry lips, “what's the verdict?” His voice was still and sounded hoarse.

Josh sighed as he pulled a small bucket and cloth towards him, “it’s not good man...It's far from it”

Connor startled just from the sound of water dripping, making him want to crawl up into a ball and just-die.

“I’m gonna have to clean these okay? It’s probably gonna hurt like hell, but it has to be done alright?” Josh rung out some of the water from the cloth into the bucket.

“Okay…” He just dug his nails into his palm, as he waited for the contact.

He hissed under his breath as he felt the cold water suddenly on his back, it stung for a minute, but it also felt somewhat relaxing. He let out a shaky breath as Josh carefully dabbed the rag across the lashes; whipping away the blood.

Connor whimpered, twitching and jerking away as the rag hit a more sensitive area, “ _f-fuck_!”

“Christ I'm so sorry Connor…” Josh dunked the rag into the bucket again, letting the cloth soak up fresh water.

“It’s fine-” He spat out as he bit down on his tongue once again, as he let his head fall, “I need to get out of here..”

Josh didn’t say anything as he continued to clean the wounds, sighing once he finished, dropping the rag into the blood-polluted bucket with a plop. “I’m gonna bandage you now,” Connor listened to the gauze being unwhirled.

He clenched his teeth as the fabric greeted his skin, Josh wrapped it around him tightly, making him curse under his breath.

Connor stared at his fingers as the man continued to work.

“Josh- I need your help,” his voice was barely a whisper, but somehow he was still understood.

“With what?”

Connor was silent for a moment, “...escaping”

Josh instantly pulled away, “fuck Connor! You know I can’t do that-even if I wanted to! It’s too risky!”

“Josh please..,” Connor choked on the incoming sob of tears, “I-I can’t do this. I just can’t!” His voice shattered, as he stuttered over his words, “please”

Josh rubbed the bridge of his nose not saying anything for a few minutes, “okay-okay-fuck-okay how are we gonna do this..”

Connor lifted his head, “are you saying you’ll help?”

“Yeah, I’ll help you…” Josh went back to bandaging Connor.

A faint smile crept its way onto his lips, and it felt like his heart skipped a beat, “thank you, thank you, thank you!” He also began to cry all over again.

“Shhh! Don't be so loud!” Josh immediately put an end to the thanks

“Sorry-Sorry,” Connor hushed himself with a rustle.

Josh finally finished bandaging Connor, “alright turn around, let me see your wrist.” Connor nodded and pushed himself up and around with a grunt. He sat straight up with his hands on his knees, letting out a little breath as the movement made him ache.

Josh took the rag once again; ringing it out, before he took Connors hand and adjusted the handcuff. Connor winced as he began to rub at the scabbing, “I think I might be able to make a run for it- I mean once I’m able to find a way out”

Josh huffed a small laugh, “you really think so? I mean in your condition?” Connor paused before quickly nodding, “I just need to know the way out”

The man folded his lips into a thin line, “well if we’re going to do this it’ll have to be around 5. That's when everyone is usually eating dinner. I’ll have to somehow sneak back here and unlock the door for you, then after that, you just need to head straight then take a right and then a left, and you should see the door leading outside, and that's it.”

“What about these chains?” Connor reminded him, by giving the chain a little rattle as he did so.

“I can find some bolt cutters somewhere, I’m sure North has some for all the wrong reasons..”

Connor nodded his head, “yeah..”

“Well I think we have a plan,” Josh looked up at Connor with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lame chapter I know, but some other things are startin to spice up I promise :p


	11. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph's questioning begins.

The nurse walked out of the room, wiping her hands on her apron as she approached Niles. “He is awake now, but I must warn you he may be a little loopy from the painkillers,” she smiled politely to Niles before walking off.

Niles looked back at Hank and Gavin, “you guys ready for questioning?” “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Gavin spat as he sipped some thirium for his cyberlife bottle. Hank agreed, helping Gavin up from the seat, and walking them into the hospital room.

The man jerked up from the bed, hastily trying to move, but the handcuffs fastened to his wrist and pole prevented him from doing so. “What did you say his name was?” Niles motioned to Hank, as he sat down next to the man.

“From what I recall; he referred himself as Ralph,” Hank leaned Gavin up against the wall, then stood by his side, as he stared at the man in the bed.

Niles cracked his knuckles before straightening his posture, “ _so Ralph_ , we’re going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to answer them. Do you understand?”

Ralph didn't say anything as he just grimaces, giving Niles a dirty look.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now then why did you attack my partner?” Niles took a step forward, tilting his head as he spoke.

Ralph remained silent.

Hank then heard Gavin snicker to himself, he furrowed his brows and looked at the android. _What could be so funny about this situation?_ Gavin wore a stupidly large grin and pointed back at Ralph and Niles.

Niles then slammed his hands down on the bed, making Ralph recoil, “answer my question you useless piece of shit!” _Bad cop-right. ‘Of Course he would find this entertaining._

The man gulped nervously and began to twiddle his fingers-still not saying anything.

Niles took a step back, “did you do it because you thought it was fun? Because you think you could get away with it? Or did you have a motive?”

The way Niles moved reminded Hank of Connor- causing his chest ache.

Gavin pushed himself off the way, heading over to Ralph, leaning in close to his face, as he rested his arms against the bedpost, “maybe he hates androids?” Ralph twitched and moved slightly away from him.

Niles nodded, “maybe you’re right.” Gavin motioned to the scar on the side of Ralphs' face, “did an android do that to you? Or did you just fall on your ass and cut your stupid face, you pathetic meatbag.”

Ralph ground his teeth as he refused to make eye contact with either person.

“I’ll take the latter, from the way he’s acting it's clearly the right answer,” Niles smiled, changing the tone of his voice to a lighter one.

“S-stop talking-” Ralph seethed out.

Niles and Gavin exchanged each other looks; understanding that their tactic is working.

“Yes- I bet poor Ralph just got so angry- probably couldn’t find a job, because all of those pesky androids were taking them all. Hell, I bet you held in your anger for so long that once you saw Gavin here you just snapped? Or…” Niles let Gavin continue his sentence.

“Or you take part in killing and murdering androids daily. From the past thirium stains in your outfit-you did it quite often. You probably got some sick kick when you saw their bodies in the news-didn't you? So maybe you just got too cocky thinking you’ll be able to take me down-but I was just too much for you,” Gavin chuckled making Niles roll his eyes, before proceeding.

“And now you must be frustrated beyond belief huh? Knowing that you can’t continue you fucked up merry little ways-”

“Shut up!” Ralph yelled covering his ears.

“Why did you attack my partner!?” Niles spoke loudly, making the people outside the room gawk at them through the windows.

“Because he’s a monster!! They all deserve to be destroyed!!”

“Is that it? Is that your only motive!?”

Ralph pulled on his hair, hiding his face, “you’re going to regret this! Ralph’s friends they’ll-make you sorry!”

“Friends?” Gavin stood up looking at Niles then Hank.

“Yes, friends! They’re smart! You’ll be sorry!”

“I doubt your friends will do anything-” Niles went on, trying to drain more information out of the man.

“You’re wrong, Ralph’s friends they already got someone-they can get another!”

Hank took a step forward, “who do they have?”

Ralph looked up at Hank with a sickening grin, “the pretty boy! They took the pretty boy!”

Before Hank could wrap his hands around the man's throat, Niles beat him to it- as he grabbed ahold of the fabric of his cloak, yanking him forward, “what’s his name!?” He practically yelled the words in Ralphs' face.

Ralph just laughed, “Ralph won’t tell. Ralph knows what you’re doing”

Niles shook the man violently, “tell me goddammit!”

“Never!” He tried to force himself out of Niles grip, but it was useless.

“Is it Connor!?” Hank spoke up, his LED flashing red.

Ralph just smiled again, his head turning back towards Hank, “pretty boy..”

Niles' fingers slipped from the fabric, he bit his lip, cursing under his breath.

“Where is he!?” Hank slammed his fist down onto the metal bars at the end of the bed; nearly denting them.

“Dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my attempt at making Niles and Gavin semi-badass's work? I think not, but I still enjoyed them acting like two bad cops and working together lmao
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also dangerously hangry rn
> 
> Thought it'd be nice to let you know ;p


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear can change the way we think.

Connor sat quietly in the room, he felt sick and his mind was..clouded, but still he recalled the directions he was told.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and his heart pounded quickly, Connor was ready to get the hell out of here, and he was going to do everything he can to do so.

He swallowed heavily, as he stared at the door, beads of sweat rolled down his dirty bloodied head.

He’ll get to see his brother.

He’ll get to see Hank.

He’ll get to see the sweet grey sky.

His fingers rolled into a fist, as he forced himself to stand up.

His life was on the line; this was the only chance he’s going to get to be free.

Connor startled when he heard the knock on the door before it creaked open. “ _Connor, you ready_?” A hasted whisper echoed through as Josh quickly entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Yes-” His heart practically skipped a beat as he saw Josh’s face.

Josh hurried over to him, pulling some small bolt cutters out of his back pocket, and with a metal _click_ , he cut the chains to Connors handcuffs. “There! Now, remember what I told you?” Josh looked him straight in the face, his expression looks anxious.

“Go straight, right, then left!” Connor nodded licking his lips.

He was really going to do this.

“Yeah that's right-I wish I can help you out more, but I just can't"

“It’s fine Josh. Thank you for everything- I owe you big time,” Connor beamed before pulling Josh into a quick hug.

Josh returned the hug -mindful of his back- before pulling away, “alright you need to get going. Good luck Connor!” Josh smiled and watched as Connor nodded, before hurrying his way over to the door.

Connor hesitated, as his fingers hit the ice cold metal of the door handle. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a breath before he quickly opened the door.

For a second he was blinded by the bright lights, his mind almost blanked while he stared out into the empty hallway.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he quickly noticed the rust that was chipping off the brown dirty wall, and the cold draft that was making itself known as its breeze whispered through his ears, and most of all the powerful strange odour that smells like bad copper or like a fridge that's been thrown out into the hot sun with all of the food still in it. To say the least, every time he took a breath in its made his nose wrinkle, but he quickly shook his head, reminding himself of his freedom, that was just barely at the touch his fingertips.

Connor took a step forward and then began moving; with all his energy and hope.

_I'm going to get out of here._

He took in quick breaths, his heart raced, and his feet moved swiftly.

_Straight, right, then left._

His shoes tapped on the metal flooring underneath him, making sounds that bounced off the walls; which will hopefully go unnoticed.

He ran until chest began to ache, as he made it to the end of the hallway; taking a hard right.

His breathing began to get ragged.

Connor swallowed and continued moving, hearing his heartbeat in his ears.

He dug his nails into his palms as he shut his eyes harshly-trying to manage his breaths, as he continued to race down what seems to be an endless hallway.

His asthma suddenly getting the best of him.

“Fuck!” He wheezed out, not wanting-no-not going to give up.

_Straight, right, then left, all we need to do is go left that's its. Then we’re free, we’re going to be free, we can do this, I can do this._

Connor opened his eyes and gasped as he ran straight into a person, knocking them both down on their asses.

“Christ..” Connor heard a voice murmur.

Connor froze, panting heavily, as he stared at the blonde on the floor: _Simon_.

Simon rubbed his head and looked up, his expression going from annoyed to confused, “..Connor?”

Connor hastily pushed himself up, turning backwards, nearly stumbling as he tripped over his feet before began running again. He listened to Simons voice declaring for him to wait and stop, but Connor didn't stop.

He heads straight down the hallway taking a left? No right?

Fuck where was he going?

Connor bit down on his tongue, moving past many doors that he didn’t see before.

_Straight, right, then left? Right?_

_But backwards now- right, straight, then left? Fuck!_

_Straight, right, then left._

_Straight, right, then left._

_Straight, right, then left._

_Where the fuck was he going?_

Unknowingly his body began to slow down.

A cough forced its way out of his throat, as he barged through some doors, his mind buzzing around like a swarm of angry hornets.

_What's going on?_

_I’m scared..._

Connor came to an immediate stop.

A pungent smell punched him right in his face, something like rotting roadkill mixed with a thick oil or gasoline, it made his stomach want to vomit up what little he has eaten.

His mouth fell open, as he gazed upon at the massive pile of bodies stacked on top of each other right in from of him. From android to humans- it's a fucking graveyard.

He could taste the disgusting bile in his mouth as he looked on in horror.

Arms were removed, puddles of thick coagulated blood stained the ground, broken biocomponents scattered every this way and that.

_Move_.

His legs won’t budge.

_Run_.

Connor can only stare, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

_I have to move._

Connor shook his head, his hands reaching up to pull at his hair.

Then he looked back up, and a thunderbolt of shock crashed through him.

No bodies were there, the room- it was empty, it was just full of blank and broken mannequins...

_What the hell is going on?_

Connor jumped up as he heard shouting behind him, he yanked his head back, seeing figures racing towards him.

Connor forced himself to move, his legs blundered forward not budging, but they finally agreed.

His breath once again quickened as he darted out of the room, and into another damn hallway, this once filled with a bunch of wooden crates.

“Stop!”

“Quit running!”

Connor looked back, seeing North, Simon, and some other male hot on his trail.

Connor wheezed out pathetically, hot tears blinding his vision, his foot slipped out from under him, causing him to lose his balance, making him vulnerable for the upcoming tackle from North.

A loud cry escaped his mouth, as his body crashed right into one of those wooden crates, some glass shattering on impact, and Connors temple nailed onto a sharp corner on a crate.

It felt like there was a shock of electricity that suddenly zapped down his spine, making his body go numb.

He gasped as he collapsed on the rubble, feeling a warm tingle around his head. Connors body trembled as he heard the voices begin to shout at each other, though the yelling was drowned out with a soft buzzing noise, then the familiar sweet rough voice.

_“Connor. It’s okay sweetness”_

“Hank?”

Connor looked forward, past the broken wood, and Norths boots, and towards the glowing light at the end of the hallway.

“Am I dying?” He whispered out, noting the puddle of warm liquid sticking to his face.

There was no answer. He feels hands grabbing at his body, but Connor continues to stare at the light.

“Hank! Come back!” He screamed out, but his words only come out a murmur.

He suddenly feels so heavy… His hand reaches out to the hallway, as he’s being yanked up off the ground.

His head rolls back onto his shoulders, and then his eyes flutter shut.


	13. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph's words make Hank lash out.

Niles and Gavin had to pull Hank out of the room before he nearly strangled the man.

His LED was blaring bright red, and anger fueled him.

“Calm down okay- For all, we know that jackass is just lying!” Niles tried to convince Hank just as much as he was to himself.

“That phcker doesn't know shit!” Gavin agreed, holding Hanks shoulders still.

“And how do you know! He could be telling the truth and Connor could be laying somewhere in a ditch!” Hanks' voice was corrupted with static as he spoke.

“That's not true Hank! Connor is alive god dammit- I just know he is!” Niles shouted right back, stomping his foot, giving Hank a shove.

The crowd of people quickly dispersed as the argument took place; leaving them all alone.

“Then tell me how! Tell me how you know!” Hank scowled looking down at the man.

“Hank calm down your stress lev-” Gavin tried to speak, but was rudely interrupted, as Hank grabbed ahold of Niles tightly.

“Tell me how you know!”

Niles remained speechless as he stared at the android, “I-I”

“What do you have to say!?” Hank furiously shook the human, which only angered Gavin.

Gavin roughly pulled Hank back, tossing him into the wall, as he swiftly stepped in front of Niles, “you need to calm the phck down Hank! Niles isn't the one who made this happen, so don't put your goddamn hands on him do you understand!?”

Hank stared at the two until he dropped his head down, his LED frantically switching from red-yellow-red-yellow-red-yellow, “I...apologize for my actions, I will be outside if you need me, “ he didn’t look up as he silently crept away, disappearing behind a corner.

Gavin looked back at Niles, his face was red and expression was stern, “you ok-” “I’m fine,” Niles cut him off short, waving his hand away, as he sat down on the waiting chair.

Hank stared into the empty parking lot, letting his clothing get soaked in the rain.

_He can’t be dead._

A notification popped into Hanks HUD, he began to process the percentage of Connors survival.

_His kidnappers have to have a motive of some sort, having him dead will prove nothing._

The results came through; _50%_

Niles cupped his hands around his face as he let his elbows rest on his knees, “Connor hated hospitals..”

Gavin looked at the man, gently rubbing his back in a calming manner, “I understand why. This place is full of sick and dy- I mean yeah, who wouldn’t...”

Niles sighed, giving a weak sniffle, “room 302”

“What?” Gavin scrunched up his face in a confused manner.

“Room 302 that's where I left him...When he..Nevermind- forget about it,” Niles dropped his hands and looked at the android.

Gavin offered him a small smile, removing his hand from his back, to intertwine their fingers together, “I’ll tell you what; we’re gonna interrogate the living hell outta that scumbag in that room, and he’s gonna give us the exact location of where Connor is, and you know what else?”

“What?” Niles tilted his head.

“We’re going to find him-alive”

_50_ %

No that can’t be right. He ran another program checking-hoping to see a higher percentage of some sort, but no it just came back as _fifty-fucking-percent_ again.

Hank adjusted his damp suit, he won’t accept it. Connor will be alive when they find him-he has to be. If he wasn't, Hank would…. He would-

“What would I do?” Hank whispered quietly to himself, looking down at his hands. He gripped his hands into a fist tightly, cancelling the thought of a non-living-non-breathing Connor out of his mind.

He’s alive. He has to be. Hank wasn't willing to take any other answer besides that. He stormed back into the hospital, ready for some answers.

***  
_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_It’s dark._

_Cold_.

_So cold.._

_Everything hurts…_

Connor moves his head, regretting it as he instantly feels nauseous, but he still looked around or at least tried to, the room was so dark he really couldn't see anything.

He looked up; he was in the centre a new room, with his arms tied up, strung above his head, rope 'round his wrist, attached to some hook in the ceiling or something, with his feet barely touched the ground.

Connor gasped weakly feeling like his head was going to explode at any possible second.

He suddenly wished he was back in that other room, still chained up, regretting the idea of escaping from this awful awful place, because now the situation he was in is much worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy bb's sorry for the short chapter once again. I'd also like to let you all know that i'm currently dealing with some personal matters, and that might put a hold on the story, but I'll still try my best to post when I can. I'm sorry :(


	14. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor faces his consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may not be for the faint of heart.

Connor struggled around, moving and pulling at the ropes, trying his best not to vomit from persistent nausea that basically stabbed him in his stomach.

_Fuck I’m so fucked-_

He clamped down on his tongue, his head, it throbbed so agonizingly awful, that he just wanted to ball up and cry, but he can’t do that now- no he had to worry about what was to come.

What was going to come? Surely the worst things possible right? Hell, he might as well have kissed that one possible opportunity of surviving goodbye, because well he’s fucked beyond belief now.

He rasped as he let his head rest against his shoulder. A cold chill travelled down his spine, and fear dug its way under his skin.

His mind began to race as he could only stay in his current position, he felt a familiar pressure in his chest that made a powerful wave of dread crash down onto his shoulder. It felt like he was drowning.

***  
  
Hank stops right in front of the hospital room door, that currently holds Ralph. Niles and Gavin stare at him without saying a word.

“Care to join me?”

“What are you doing?” Niles mumbles under his breath.

“Finding out where Connor is-I won’t stop until I get my answers”

Niles went quiet for a moment, “let's do it”

***  
He can hear it.

That awful creaking of wheels and boots against the metal flooring; it makes the hair on the back of his neck raise.

The tips of his fingers tingled, as he swallowed the large lump in his throat. A sense of terror devoured his mind.

***

The three walked into the room, with Ralph giving them a dirty look.

Niles went ahead; shutting and locking the door behind him, making sure no one could get in.

Hank closed the blinds; making sure no one could see the actions take place.

Gavin shut off the camera that was in the corner of the room; making sure no one could watch later on.

***

His heart began to race, it starts to get harder and harder to breathe, like he has a noose wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply each and every second it pulled.

The sounds get closer.

_What's going to happen?_

The door cracks open, revealing the scarce light into the room.

***

“What are you doing?” Ralph shuddered as he leaned back into the cot.

“We’ll give you one chance to make this easy for you,” Hank stepped forward, “tell us where Connor is” His voice was stern, heavy, intimidating.

“Go to hell,” Ralph sneered.

Hank and Gavin transferred each other looks. Gavin smirked and nodded, before he grabbed ahold of Ralph and slammed his fist into his gut, making the man grunt painfully.

***

She walked into the room, a careless smile spread across her face, _was she happy about this?_

“You’ve been bad Connor, you really disappointed us,” she pushed the cart holding all of her _toys_ up next to him.

Connor winced as she turned on a dim lamp somewhere behind him, “we were even beginning to think that we could keep you, you know as our little pet,” she snarked and strolled her way back over to him, tracing her fingers along his dirty skin as she did so.

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispered out, biting his lip.

“Oh I'm sure you are”

***

“You can do whatever you want to Ralph-but Ralph won’t talk!”

“Where's Connor!?” Niles shouted throwing his hands down onto the metal bedpost.

Gavin punched him again.

“Screw y-you”

***

Her fingers sketched along the bandages across his chest, and moved up his neck, and allowed her hands to lightly brush along his jawline.

“Markus told me to teach you a lesson you most definitely won't forget~” She quickly tightened her fingers around his jaw, squeezing tightly, forcing him to look at her, “I’m going to make you obedient”

She threw his head back before her gaze travelled over to the metal cart.

“Please- I promise I won’t do it again I swear!”

“Don’t worry I know you won’t” She picked up a pair of rusted scissors.

***

Ralph gasped holding his stomach, “you can’t do this to Ralph!”

“We’ll stop once you tell us what we want to know,” Hank scowled down at the man in the bed.

“Ralph can’t! He’s not allowed, they’ll get angry with him!”

“Who cares if they get angry dammit! You’re in our hands, you should be afraid of us. Now answer the fucking question!”

“Ralph can’t!”

  
Gavin hit him again.

***

“Don’t please!” Connor jolted around, trying to move, but alas it was to no use.

“Don’t worry doll, I just want to see that beautiful skin of yours,” North smiled-something evil-sickening. She slid the cold scissors right up to his skin, which only made Connor whine and twitch. She then snipped away the bandages, allowing them to fall to the ground.

“See that isn't so bad, you worry too much..”

She set the scissors back down, but yet that still wasn’t reassuring enough, Connor knows she's up to something.

Her hand slides under the cart and pulls out that god awful whip, “how ‘bout a warm-up hm?”

***

Gavin loosened the grip on Ralph, looking at Niles, “we’re not getting anywhere with this”

Niles ran a hand down his face, “just keep going- he’ll break eventually. He has too”

Ralph held his head low and he continued to hold his stomach, making little panting noises.

Hank looked worried, but he’s not going to give up.

***

Connor screamed, biting down on his tongue, as his breath hitched.

The whip scrapped some flesh away, creating multiple red lines across his chest.

“S-s-stop,” Connor whimpered, feeling like the damn whole room was spinning.

“Tell you what. I want to hear you apologize and tell me how bad you were-” She threw her hand back, and lashed the whip back across his bare side.

Connor wailed out, tightly gripping the rope around his wrist, “I’m sorry!” he took in multiple breaths, “I-I’m sorry!”

She lashed him again, “and?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, “I w-was bad, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again-p-please stop!” His voice was raw and sore.

North smiled once again, “good boy,” she set the whip down and examined her work.

***  
“Markus! It was his idea!” Ralph wheezed out, as he tried to squirm away from Gavin.

Hank looked up, “whose Markus?”

“T-the leader... He makes up all the rules... He said the pretty boy was a good option,” Ralph refused to look up at any of them.

“What are they going to do to Connor?” Niles spoke up, concern was easily spotted in his words.

“B-bad things. They always do bad things... Don’t hurt Ralph anymore-please it hurts.”

Hank shook his head, his fingers unknowingly brushing across Connors phone in his pocket, “what type of bad things?”

***

“Now time for the more _fun_ things,” North strode back up towards Connor-too close for comfort.

Her hands slink down his chest, purposely pressing down on some of the lashes, making Connor flinch as he continues to watch her every movement. She stops at his belt buckle. “What are you doing..” His voice is nothing but a whisper.

“Don’t you worry about that doll, I’m only making things easy in the long run really,” she began to undo his belt, slipping his through the loops until she’s able to drop the leather onto the ground.

Connor gulped, as her cold fingers touched his hips when she began to slide the jeans off his legs, forcing him to be in nothing but his black briefs.

“Don’t do this”

“Shush. New rule: I don’t want to hear you make a peep; no words no screaming. If you do you’ll be punished, even more, got that?”

He reluctantly nodded his head, feeling as if he may puke.  
  
She stepped back, gently tracing her fingers on his thigh, almost like she’s mentally marking the spot.

Her left hand glided away back towards her cart, and she picked up a marker, “I have to be careful of where I work, one wrong move and I could strike your femoral vein, which would most likely lead to you bleeding out”

Connor froze, he didn’t like hearing those words.

North looked back up at him, “now you wouldn’t like that would you”

He did nothing as he just stared at her.

North finished applying small dots to his bare thighs, then put the cap back on and set it ever so slowly back onto the cart, “now remember-not a single peep”

Her hand disappeared into a tray, and rattling noises are heard. Connors heart race begins to quicken, he can practically hear his own blood pumping in his ears.

“You must be wondering how I chose to do this out of all the wonderful things we could have done. Well, you see; we can’t have you running away again, so it’ll have to be something to your legs obviously... But we can’t have something too damaging where it would kill you on the spot...So I chose this!”

North takes out a large, thin grey nail, sharp as can be at the point. He bit his bottom lip, that familiar hug of fear wrapped around his throat.

She took out three more and set them down gently, then took out a hammer.

***  
“Holy fuck-” Niles covered his mouth and felt his stomach churn, Ralph went into much detail- it made him sick.

Hank was in shock, he couldn't-he didn't want to imagine those things happening to Connor.

“Where is he..” Hank spoke-trying to keep his voice from being interrupted by static that just so wanted to push through.

“Ralph can’t...Ralph can’t tell you... They’ll be angry..”

“For the last time, we don’t give a damn if they’re angry!” Gavin snarled.

Niles looked sick, pale almost. The thoughts of Connor being tortured flew through his head so quickly he felt lightheaded. He stumbled back, holding himself onto the wall. “Ni?” Gavin let go of Ralph and quickly headed over to him, starting to whisper things to each other that only they could hear.

Hank took in an unneeded breath, and took Gavin's place, grabbing _gently_ onto Ralph, “just tell us where he is. Or what the area just looks like… _Please_ ” His expression was soft-nearly sad, and his voice was quiet and smooth, and frail.

Ralph started at the android, not saying a thing.

Hank quickly turned his head when he heard Niles gagging, “Hank!” Gavin quickly led Niles to the door, and Hank soon followed, but he stopped when he heard Ralph mumble, “boat”

***

Connor quickly tried to jerk away, but it did no use. “Keep moving and you’re just going to make this worse dear”

North grabbed ahold of Connors' thigh and placed the nail right upon one of the marked dots.

Connor bit down on his tongue watching- not being able to do anything, he felt dizzy oh so dizzy.

His mind was just a blur, this has to be a dream, this has to be a dream. He needs to wake up dammit.

North grabbed the hammer; nail pressed up against his skin, he can feel it forming an indent already.

Wake up dammit! Wake up!

She swung the hammer back, instantly hitting pushing down on the nails head, causing it to puncture deep into his flesh; tearing through the meat and muscle.

Connor screamed out, he can feel the metal object push around as he struggled about, which only made it feel so much worse.

Tears streamed down his face, and he ducked his head into his arm, “Please! Stop!!”

“Oh no, Connor! What did I just say? You’re not allowed to speak honey!” She set the hammer down, letting the blood from the nail puncture travel down his leg and drip onto the cold cool floor.

She grabbed the whip and violently thrashed him with it, making Connor just scream even more.

_Agony_.

_This is pure utter agony._

_God, please make this stop._

“Tsk tsk. Connor, you’re not learning!” She lashed him again, this time up the ribs, where the sharp metal beads pricked and pulled at his skin as it quickly moved.

He bit down on nothing, breathing rapidly through his teeth, trying to keep himself from screaming.

He felt dazed.

His eyelids were heavy..

North took a step back, her face seemed amused, “see that's a good boy~”

She picked up another nail and positioned it a few inches down from the other. She grabbed her hammer and _wham_! Connor muffled his scream into his arm, his face was red with tears, as he continues to breathe raggedly.

Connor only kept reminding himself that help was coming. That Hank will be here soon.

_But will he?_

_Maybe he forgot about him?_

_Maybe there is no hope?_

_Only death._

_Where is his mind?_

_This is all too much._

North sighed calmly, “not exactly quiet, but since you’re trying I’ll take it for now”

She started humming to herself as she picked up another nail, once again the process began of her positioning it.

_It's just too much._

He can't take it anymore.

_There is no hope._

_Give up._

_Give in._

He flinched at the jolt of shooting pain and continued to muffle his screams. He squeezed his eyes so tight he can see flashing lights.

_I’ve been forgotten._

_And soon I’ll die here._

_No Hank._

_No hope._

_Only death._

_Give in._

North stood there watching the blood dribble down, three streams meeting one, as the travelled down his leg leaving a trail similar to a curly leaf vine.

“And what did we learn today? You make speak now”

_Give in._

_No hope left._

“I-I must follow you’re orders… N-no dis-disobeying,” he shook, his speech was slurred, and his mind was _**broken**_.

North smiled, seeming absolutely proud, “and do you mean that?”

“Y-yes”

“Very good! I’m so proud of you! So you won’t be doing anything stupid again? And you will do as what you are told?”

North began to trace her fingers once again along his skin.

“Yes mam..,” he whimpered out.

“Huh... I like you like this- Maybe I could convince Markus to keep you here a while longer... What do you think about that?”

Connor stayed quiet for a minute, letting his head hang low as he just stared at the growing puddle of blood on the ground, “that would be n-nice..”

North chuckled, patting his side, “yes it would be~”

***

Hank watched on as Niles vomited into the trash can, while Gavin patted his back in a semi-comforting manner.

_Boat? What did that mean?_

“Hank get me some tissues or something,” Gavin looked up at him, seeming worried.

Hank obliged walking off to some random desk, taking the whole box of tissues with him, but as he did so he just couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

He shuffled back over to the android handing him the box, Gavin nodded thank him, and began to pamper Niles, even though he protested.

Hank didn’t bother watching on, so he just stood against the wall and thought to himself, listening to Niles wrenching.

_Could Connor be in a boat somewhere? Or was Ralph just making up some bullshit? The only boat left in Detroit was Jericho, but that was blown up in the explosion..._

Hank was suddenly pulled from his thoughts, as a loud steady alarm beeped in Ralph’s room.

Hank jumped up first, hurrying and pushing himself through the door, and stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw.

“What the fuck is going-oh my god” Niles swallowed heavily, standing next to Hanks side.

Ralph laid motionless in the hospital bed, with an Iv cord wrapped around his throat. His skin bruised purple and red, his tongue swollen, with his lips blue; his eyes were open in a dead-on stare into nothing.

All three were quiet as they just looked on, with the alarm on a constant beep, a monitor showing a flatline.

“He fucking killed himself… I can't... Fuck- I’m gonna puke again-” Niles raced out of the room and grabbed onto the trash can.

Hank stares at the body, and quickly despair hits him in the chest, as he realises if they’re not fast enough it’s Connors body he’ll be seeing.

 


	15. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Markus take care of Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape

Connor stood there in the dark; quiet and submissive, all while his whole leg throbbed painfully.

He breathes slowly, shallow, soft breaths. It's cold, but he no longer minds the air nipping at his skin.

His mind was a blank slate- he didn’t care about his thoughts or dare he say _freedom_.  
  
No more fight was left in him; his spirit was simply _broken_.

Connor licks his dry lips, not being able to remember the last time he had something to drink, but he didn’t care about that either, he could go on just a little while longer right? What's the worst that could happen?

His arms were numb from being held above his head for so long, it began to hurt, but then again what didn't hurt?

Connor looked up as he watched the door open; this door didn’t creak or squeak, it made him miss the old room somehow.

Markus stood at the doorway, his hand pressed against the metal door, as he just looked on at Connor. _Admiring him perhaps?_

After a few seconds too long, he finally stepped forward, moving past Connor to flicker on the lamp, so they can finally see.

Markus went ahead and stepped out in front of him, his eyes scanning over Connors oh so vulnerable body.

His eyes stopped moving once he met Connors gaze, a soft smile spread across his lips, “North did a number on you didn’t she?”

Connor swallowed, “yes..”

Markus made a tsking sound as he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth, once again his eyes travel up and down Connors body, “this position looks so uncomfortable... Would you like to be out of it?”

“Yes please…” He whimpered.

Markus smiled once again, soft and kind, as he started over to the wall, pressing a button that Connor didn’t notice before. Loud clicking sounds echoed throughout the room, and with a sharp jolt, Connor is lowered down onto his knees, as the hook in the ceiling drops.

Connor quietly hisses to himself as the movement cause the nails to jostle.

Markus crept back over to him, crouching down at his side, letting his hand rest on Connors' shoulder. The warm touch made him cringe, but he did nothing about it.

**Obedient**.

His hand slithered down Connors' arm until his fingers brushed against his own. Markus then took his hand; gently rubbing his thumb over Connors' knuckles, “this place seems so dull~how would you like to move to a much nicer area?” His voice was soft and his words whispered in Connors' ears.

Connor didn’t look up, but still nodded his head, which only made Markus chuckle.

“Come on then, let me help you up,” he snaked his way under Connors' arm and began to lift him up. Connor wheezed as his legs trembled, it hurt so much…

“There we go, you’re doing great,” Markus wrapped his arm around Connors' shoulder and began to lead him to the door.

The door was pushed open; not making a single sound.

The lights were dim, but still too bright for Connors own eyes. He let out a shaky breath as Markus leads him down the rusted wall hall; nothing coming to his mind.

His head throbbed and he felt lightheaded all over again, “don’t worry we’re almost there,” Connor could practically hear the smile on his face.

“We have a surprise for you, Connor. How do you feel about that?” Connor licked his lips, with a shaky breath rattling out of his chest, “I don’t know..”

Markus hummed to himself, “well you should be happy, we are doing this just for you after all!” “W-we?” Connor stared down at the rusting floor, it's cold biting at his toes.

“Yes, we! Simon and I” Connor said nothing and they continued walking until Markus came to a stop at a large door.

“Are you ready?” “I-I guess,” he stuttered. Markus’s smile simmered down, “go on in, Simon will be waiting for you. I’ll be with you in a bit” “Okay..” Markus held the door open, and Connor stumbled in, each step he took, he felt the nails scrap inside him.

He looked up and saw Simon sitting in a larger bed in a rather nicely decorated room, “Hello Connor” His words came out as a sigh.

“Hello..” He gulped, not knowing what to exactly do. “I hope you are no longer wishing to run away from our little family,” Simon sat up and slowly walked over to him.

“I’m not- I-I won’t,” he allowed himself to be led to the bed. “Good, I’m happy to hear that. I enjoy you being with us, it’ll be so upsetting if you left” Simon began to climb on top of him, barely sitting down in his lap, as Simons' legs blocked him in.

Connor gasped, as he began to trickle small kisses along his neck, lightly sliding his fingers down his chest, not touching any of the lashings.

Connor wanted to say something- wanted to make this stop, but he didn’t c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t ̶. Simon placed his hands along the back of Connors' neck, gently brushing them upwards into the thick mess of his tangled hair.

He pulled on it- rough, but not too rough, pushing Connors head back, allowing more of his neck to be exposed for more kisses. Connor closed his eyes, letting Simon suck and bite at his bruised up skin.

He swallowed nervously, as Simon trailed his tongue over his adams apple. His right hand still gripped his hair, while his left continued to move as dance around his bare chest, teasingly brushing over his nipples every now and then.

Connor let out a hasty-hated- breath, as Simon's curious hands continued to wander down, past his ribs, and to his briefs.

“P-ples- don-” “Shhh Connor, keep those words to yourself- Markus doesn’t like it when people fight,” Simon nipped at his earlobe.

He began to rub Connor through the fabric, making him moan into the man's skin.

“See there you go. That's much better, don’t be afraid to let it all out”

Connors back arched as he continued to rub at his half-hard dick, tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes, as he let out more ghastly breaths.

“North was right, you are such a good boy!” Simon praised him, as Connor slowly broke even more underneath him.

Connor whined and hated himself for it when Simon pulled away. He slid down off the bed, and onto his knees, where he pushed apart Connors' legs and leaned in. “Please-S-stop,” he choked out, as Simon began to mouth through the fabric, sliding his tongue against his cock, laughing quietly.

Simon violently swirled his tongue through the clothing making Connor moan louder, his fingers tightly gripping the bed sheets.

Simon then brushed his fingers, up Connors' thighs, making him jump up with a shriek. The man leaned back and examined his thighs, “oh,” he said simply, as one of his fingers touched the nails, forcing Connor to hold back his words. “I’ll have to have a word with North after this..,” he sighed, but he continued his hands up to Connors briefs, where he slipped his fingers in, tugging lightly against the elastic band.

Little tears began to drop down Connors cheeks as he just stared at Simon, “come on Connor..”

He swallowed dryly and reluctantly lifted his hips, allowing his briefs to be slowly pulled down, forcing his dick to be out fully exposed.

It didn't take long before Simon began to trace his tongue along the base of his shaft. Simon laughed at the weak squeaks and whimpers coming out from Connor

"You're so adorable," he mumbled against his dick. He then leaned back slowly; placing kisses as he went until he stopped at the tip of his member.

Simon pushed his tongue over his slit, forcing a loud gasp out of Connor before he took the whole head into his mouth. Connor hunched down letting out an embarrassingly loud moan.

A chill shuddered down Connors spine as Simon devoured the rest of him, softly sighing as he swirled his tongue around before he began bobbing his head up and down, sucking him off at a moderate pace.

Connor huffed out a quiet breath, the sounds of his breathing and Simon's hums distracted him from the sound of the door clicking open.

"I see someone was eager," Markus' voice pushed through, causing Simon to pull himself away.

"Oh, Markus! You're going to love Connor~ He's a loud one," he smiled as Markus approached.

"Oh really? That's wonderful," he sat down on the bed and pushed his hand through Connors' hair, placing a kiss near his ear. "Yes, it is," Simon purred happily.

"Well do continue~ I want to watch," Markus traced his hand down Connors back and began kissing his neck.

Simon nodded and then quickly filled his mouth back up again with Connors cock.

Connor shook, and Markus pulled him back onto his back, taking advantage of his gasping mouth, by pressing his against him.

Markus lips were soft and plump against his dry and cracked one, but he was violent and rough in the kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth, as Connor could only moan against his lips. Though Markus tongue traveled all over his mouth, Connor didn't do anything back, because he absolutely hated every moment of this.

Markus finally pulled away letting Connor take in a quick breath.

He then began to place kisses along his neck, and briefly against the scared burn above his collar bone. He moved down his chest kissing the lashes, as he went, making Connor squirm.

His lips then brushed against his nipple, where he began to nibble and kiss them. Connor moaned loudly when Simon began to stroke him off and cup his balls.

Markus chuckled, "do you think you're ready?" He asked Simon.

Simon pulled back, giving Connor one more tug, "Yes, I think I am"

"Good," Markus cooed, watching Simon sit up, he then pulled Connor up so he was now laying in the middle of the bed.

He panted heavily as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing this will be over soon.

Simon began to underdress himself, pulling off his shirt, then his pants, and lastly his underwear, letting his dick flop out.

"God you're beautiful," Markus whispered out, admiring Simons form.

Simon smiled and teasingly touch himself, before he climbed on top of Connor, placing himself just above his hips. Simons' hand reached behind him, he winced as he let out a soft moan, and with a pop, he pulled out the large hot pink buttplug.

Connor squirmed, but Markus held him still, as Simon began to lower himself onto his dick. Connor gasped as he entered Simon, and Simon let out another low moan, as he slowly filled himself up.

Connor bit his bottom lip holding in a groan while, while Simon quickly went to work, bouncing himself on his dick. Simon's head pushed back as he let out a slur of curse words, continuing to push himself up and down, with their skin slapping together.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a hiss of breaths, this was a lot- its just too much happening. He feels as if he may be losing his mind.

Tears slide down his cheeks, as his breathing hitched. He felt a large warm hand stroke his cheek, wiping away his tears, "don't cry. Relax enjoy yourself, Connor" Markus kissed his forehead.

Simon continued his movements, rutting his hips down against Connors each time he went down, taking everything Connor had to give.

Simon moaned out loudly, as Markus leaned over and began to stroke him off, kissing Simon passionately as he did so. Connor felt himself reaching his limits as Simons walls closed down around him.

He threw his head back, letting out a wail as he suddenly ejaculated into the man. Simon cursed closing his eyes as he came onto Connors' stomach.

Connor breathed heavily, watching as Simon climbed off him and into Markus's arms; kissing each other, while Connor layed out in the open, vulnerable and nude.

Simon pulled away from Markus, resting his head against his shoulder, "your turn baby"

Markus smiled, "great" He stepped away from Simon and brushed his fingers through Connors dirty hair, "on your hands and knees"

Connor gulped, and just blankly stared at him, which only seem to frustrate the man.

"I'm not in the mood to be disobeyed-" He grapped ahold of Connors thigh, pushing his fingertips down on the nails. Connor jumped letting out a scream, "p-please!" "Hands and knees!" Markus pushed harder, causing Connor to ball out in sobs, "okay-o-kay!"

The man quickly let go of him, watching Connor as his arms and legs shook as he slowly crawled himself into the position, letting his head hang low, as he tried to stop the oncoming slot of tears.

He swallowed unsteadily, not listening to Simon and Markus whisper to themselves.

Connor then bit his lip as Markus' hands slide down his back, as he moved behind him. He squeezed his ass tightly, making Connor gasp, as he lisped to the click of a cap open, while Markus began to spread his legs apart.

He took in a sharp breath as he felt something cold press against him. Markus pushed his cheeks apart and began to tease Connors hole as he spread the lube around in a circular motion.

Simon stepped in front of Connor, rubbing his dick in his face, "go on Connor~" He pressed his tip against Connors' lips.

Not wanting to hurt any longer he opened his mouth, gagging when Simon roughly thrust into him. Connor choked against him, as Simon practically filled his mouth. "Breath through your nose," Markus hummed, as he pushed a finger into Connor, causing him to moan around Simon's dick.

Spit and drool leaked out of his mouth, as Simon continued to thrust softly into him; basically, mouth fucking him.

Obscene noises came out of Connor when Markus added a second finger, pushing and curling them inside him. "Shit you're tight," he commented as Connors back arched, and a loud moan escaped him when Markus's fingers curled against his prostate.

"Well how about that," he struck the spot again, making Connors' hips jerk, and causing a whorrish moan hum once again around Simon's cock.

Connor felt the urge to cum again, as his dick throbbed, and vicious moans stormed out of him as Markus continued to assault the spot.

His thighs quiver, and he suddenly whines went Markus pulls out of him.

"Isn't he a beauty?" Simon purred, as Connor was forced to suck his dick. "Absolutely~he's a beautiful little slut," Markus began to position himself, as he undid his pants.

Connor whimpered as he began to tease his hole with the head of his cock, he then slowly began to push into him, and Connor screamed out, his body tensing, feeling as if he was being split in two.

"Fuck!" Markus groaned leaning up against his lashed back. Connor swallowed around Simon's girth, as he opened his mouth, gasping for air. While Simon took this opportunity to rub his dick along Connors' tongue.

Markus continued to push himself into Connor, forcing him to become a moaning-sobbing mess.

Markus let out a harsh sigh, as Connors ass reached the base of his dick.

Cum leaked out of Connors cock, as his arms struggled to hold him up any longer.

After a minute Markus pulled back and thrusted into Connor, making him scream.

Markus moaned at his tightness, as he continued to pound into his ass, enjoying the slutty little moans coming out of Connor.

He positioned himself again, angling himself just right before he slammed into that frail body. Connor wailed out, his body collapsing into the mattress.

Simon chuckled and gently began to pet Connors head, as he sobbed into the sheets.

Markus pulled out and turned Connor around onto his side, grabbing ahold of his leg, placing it over his shoulder. Connor kept panting as his dick throbbed against his abdomen, ready to come at any moment.

Markus shoved himself back inside him and went on with no mercy. The sound of skin slapping against each other and Connors moans filled the room.

Markus slammed into his prostate over and over again, at a fast rate. Connor cried out as he was forced into another orgasm, with his cum splattering against his chest, but Markus kept going until he was reaching his limit. He grunted loudly as his hot cum filled Connor, he then pulled out with a slick pop and dropped Connors' leg.

Connor layed on the bed staring up, feeling completely exhausted and unable to say anything. Markus chuckled and smacked his ass roughly, "such a wonderful boy you are," he looked up at Simon and smiled softly, " I love you baby" "I love you too," Simon strode over to him, pecking his cheek.

"Could you go ahead and get him cleaned up and dressed? I'll handle packing up the van" "Of course dear"

  
***

"Why the fuck would he do that," Niles held his head still feeling sick. "Guy was just crazy I guess..." Gavin held his shoulder, looking down at the floor, as doctors raced in and out of Ralph's room.

Hank grimace before looking over at the two, "he said something about a boat.."

"A boat?" Niles popped his head up, "what does that mean?"

Hank shook his head, "maybe he could be referring to the location I'm not sure though-"

"Hell, we gotta start searching for all the boats in the area then!" Niles jumped up.

Just as Hank was about to say something he winced and his LED whirled blue, a notification flashed into his HUD.

"Hank?" Niles sounded worried.

"I just got a report of a visual for the man who took Connor!"

"Shit where!"

"The old Jericho"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that was awful to write, anyways-
> 
>  
> 
> Next few chapters are gonna be action packed, and we may or may not be coming up to a possible ending.


	16. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho gets raided, but where's Connor?

Thunder sang throughout the orange-blueish cloudy sky, indicating the soon downpour and the welcoming of the rising sun. The air was cold, dull, its breeze waved onto the many officer's faces, biting at their cheeks and fingers, as they held onto their guns, pointed and ready to take down any violent offenders.

The red and blue lights flickered, creating a light show against the metal rusted ship. The air horn sounded loud, “come out with your hands up!”

Hank stayed behind one of the police cruisers, holding onto the gun he was given by Niles. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and a strange tingle located where his stomach would be if he was human. This is it. He was either going to find Connor dead or alive.

Time seemed to go slow--so very slow.

“If you do not come out we will be forced entry!” Captain Stern spoke through the speakerphone.

It was suddenly quiet, too quiet.

Hank looked back at Niles and Gavin, they were tense, focused, fixated on the ship.

And just like that- a single blink of his eye, Hank heard a loud shot go off, then the zipping of a bullet flying near him.

And just like that- an officer fell to his knees, his blood travelling down the hole in the middle of his forehead.

“Officer down! Officer down! Take cover!!” Someone shouted, and then a storm of bullets came flying down onto the vehicles, _tinging and clicking_ , as they bounce off.

The officers began to make shots of their own, taking down one person who was lurking near the entrance of the ship, and then another who was taking cover near a large pile of wood, but the attackers also got some of the officers as well; many bodies collapsing onto the ground, the smell of fresh blood filling the air.

Hank gripped his weapon; taking in an unneeded breath before he popped up, with his advanced skills he easily spotted his targets, taking shots, and successfully hitting them.

The storm of bullets from the other side ceased, “advance but remain cautious,” Stern ordered.

The three went with the first group into the ship, weary of every corner they crossed.

Niles breathed softly, lingering close to Gavin's side, as the advanced slowly sneaking forward. It’s no secret to that he was nervous as all hell, he’s never been in this type of situation before, well as in he’s never had to worry about a family member in a middle of a fucking shootout.

The group stopped when the heard a harsh creak on the other side of the large door, one of the leading officers put up his hand; singling them to wait.

Suspense strangled their throats.

The officer motioned his hand to his side, making them hide behind a wall, as a few other began to take out canisters of smoke bombs, Niles hastily but quietly hissed out, “ _we can’t use that Connors an asthmatic that could kill him!_ ” Another officer shoved a gas mask into his chest, “got any better ideas?”

Niles didn't get any other words in, as the officer pulled the pin to the canister and threw it into the room.

Immediately a fire of gunshots went off, many bullets flying past them, hitting the wall at the end of the hallway. Niles cursed to himself, as Gavin quickly made him put on the gas mask.

They waited until the bullets subsided a little, before they raided in, though some of the attackers were still willing to put up a fight because another officer went down as he was shot into the chest.

The remaining officers went to work, shooting their weapons at any moving targets, through the cloud of smoke.

Screams, coughs, gunfire, the hissing of the canisters, all filled Hanks audio processor. His vision was fogged, but the signal of lessened movement showed that the attackers were taken down, “that's enough!” He called out to the officers.

They all stilled; waiting for the smoke to clear out, and as soon as it did, they saw the bodies cluttered on the ground, some bloodied, some just covered in the powder from the smoke; in surrender.

“Connor!” Hank began to call out, searching for the man, while the offenders were being apprehended in cuffs.

Niles and Gavin quickly started helping him, by looking past the bodies and through the rooms, still cautious.

Hank stopped when he heard coughing in one room, he took out his gun and crept in, “wait don’t s-shoot! Please!” A male wearing a black leather jacket put his hands up, or at least one of them, his other hand held his bloodied chest.

Hank said nothing as he approached, the hurt man, he quickly did a scan on his body, recognizing him as Josh Phijer, he then saw that he was critical health, a bullet had struck a major blood vessel in his chest.

“You gotta save him” He gagged out.

Hank furrowed his brow and hurried over to him, still keeping a slight distance, “save who?”

“C-Connor-” He went into a coughing fit, spitting up blood.

Confused and shocked, Hank grabbed a hold of the man, gently easing him to the wall, “where is he? Is he okay!?”

“Downtown, near the 24/7 shop- you gotta hurry they're gonna kill him,” he struggled to breathe, a look of sadness glazed over his eyes, “tell him I’m sorry I-I couldn’t help more..”

Hank took a step back, watching as Josh’s head fell onto his shoulder, an update showed in his profile: deceased.

***

After their _interaction_ , Simon dressed him in a fine black button up suit, with matching black jeans, and along with grey dress shoes, and shoved him into some van.

Connor jolted forward as the vehicle ran over a speed bump, he didn’t bother to lift himself back up, so he just laid on the flooring, barely feeling the vibration through his numb body. He felt the stare of the female android next to him; she was in bad shape, her jaw removed, wires spurting out every this way and that. Connor would feel bad for her, but in his current, he really didn't care.

Connor listened to a phone ringing, and North picking it up, after a few seconds she began yelling, causing a stir among Simon and Markus, Connor didn’t care to listen what the rest of the conversation was about.

He swallowed and lifted his hand to his nose, wiping away the clear fluid that was leaking out. Connor slowly closed his eyes, he feels _empty_. Empty in his chest; no warmth, no cold, no emotions. Blank, empty, white, void. So many words to describe it, but it’s just so exhausting to think any more about it.

Connor tunes back in hearing Markus shout, “fuck!” and bang his fist against the steering wheel.

***

Hank ran back to Niles and Gavin informing them what Josh had said. They quickly raced out hopping into a borrowed police cruiser and sped off headed in Connors direction. Every second mattered, Connors life was in their hands.

***

The van came to a halting stop, North, Simon, and Markus rush out opening the back door, yanking Connor up on his feet, and the android out of the car.

Connor was thrown onto the concrete ground, scraping his chin in the process, but he didn’t complain. He felt the splash of raindrops his nose, then his forehead; the start of a drizzle, it was somewhat nice.

“This is it Connor, the most important moment in your little life,” Markus spoke up walking over to him with Simon.

Markus forced Connor onto his knees while Simon, gently cupped his face, adjusting his hair, Connor just stares up at them doing nothing.

He then looked back at North, watching her talk to the android, tearing wires out of her exposed shoulder mechanics; it looked like it hurt. She then forced something into its hand and stepped away, “we’re ready,” she called out.

Markus and Simon glanced at each other, backing up before moving to North near the van.

The android slowly approached Connor, holding a gun in its hand, lifting the weapon and pointing it at his head, so now he was staring down its barrel.

He felt nothing; no fear, happiness, or sadness. He took in a breath and closed his eyes, accepting his fate-that is until he heard the squeak of tire wheels and the shouting of his name.

***

Hank jumped out of the car, seeing Connor on his knees, with a gun at his head. As soon as Hank called Connors name the man looked up in his direction; large brown doe-eyes blankly staring at him, with streaks of blood covering his beautiful bruised and busted face.

He didn’t react in any way, as he just stared at Hank- looking hopeless in a way.

“Put down the gun!” Niles shouted as he aimed at the android.

The android didn’t listen, it just continued point the weapon at Connor.

Its finger inched towards the trigger, just seconds away from pulling it. “Fuck-” Niles quickly shot the android before it was too late.

Connor watched as the body of the android fell to the ground, her blue blood turning into a puddle in the street, the heavy rain starting to wash it away.

He could only gaze at the mess that was in front of him before he was roughly pulled up to his feet by North, she slammed him into the side of the van, as she took cover with Markus and Simon, before her arm was briefly scrapped by a passing bullet.

“How did they find us!?” Simon sounded panicked.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" North hissed out, as she held her arm.

Markus’s spoke quickly with a calm voice, “don’t worry I have a plan”

Connor looked up from the ground when Markus grabbed his hand, shoving a gun in it, he then leaned in close whispering something in his ear.

Hank watched as Connor stepped out from behind the van, with his hands behind his back, he stumbled forward with a terrible limp.

As he moved a shower of bullets came flying at them, and Hank was forced to watch as Connor screamed out, collapsing onto the ground.

Then the gunshots stopped

Soft shaky breaths and whines escaped him, as Connor struggled to pull himself back on his feet, the left side of his chest seeping out blood.

Something seemed odd and not right with this...

But before Hank could say anything, Niles ran out to his brother, and Hank quickly followed behind; out into the middle of the road.

“Connor! Connor! _Fuck_ , are you okay!?” The brother reached his hand out to the poor broken soul, holding onto his shoulders, and pulling him into a tight hug.

Connor swallowed heavily staring at the mans face, _unfamiliar-meaningless._

He tightly gripped the gun behind him, as he watched the others mouth move, but he didn’t listen to his words. Connor quickly glanced at the android behind him, and again it means nothing.

_It hurts._

_It doesn't matter anymore._

_Nothing does._

Just as Niles' started to pull him to the other side of the road, Connor pulled out the gun, forcing him to jump backwards.  

_You’re nothing to him, and he’s nothing to you._

“Connor what the hell!” Niles shot his hands up, his expression changed to worry.

_The world would just go on._

_Pull the trigger._

Connor felt the fear radiate off of him, but he just stared into those blue eyes, listening to him begging to put the gun away.

He gasped out as he covered his hand over his now bloody shirt, his arm shook and he held out the gun.

It hurt everything just hurt. He wants it to stop. It needs to stop.

His head throbbed painfully hard, his mouth felt dry, and all the words around him just turned to a constant ring, a constant buzz that dug inside it brain, poking and stabbing, pulling and tearing, it's all too much, it needs to end, it needs to end now dammit, it can’t go on, it won't go on.

_End it._

Connor yanked his hand back, shoving the gun against his own head.

Hank froze as he watches the only person he has ever cared about threaten to kill himself, it felt like a powerful-painful shock of electricity volts through him.

This can’t happen, Hank won’t allow it.

Slow tears began to drip down his cheeks, as Connor looked on at the man's face, he squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his finger up against the trigger, just as he was tackled to the ground.

A gunshot went off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't update yesterday I was still working on this chapter because I didn't exactly like it, so I had my friends read it and they tell me it's good but idk.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Time to add some interactive shit in here. I will give you guys a few days, to decide. Now then Connors life is in your hands, will he survive or will he perish?
> 
> Also i͟f͟ Connor does live, do you guys want to see him go through his trauma? Orrrr not? Let me know!


	17. Dead or Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either Hank saves Connor or he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes two different options, one for the people who wished for Connors death, which is the ending, and the other which is Connor survives, and it will be continued.

Hank looked down his eyes widened in shock, as he saw Connors brain matter spread across the black road. He couldn't move or do anything, except stare at the peaceful man's face, saline tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes, as he reached out his shaky hand to gently hold Connors' cheek. "Connor..." he choked out, as his LED swirled a brilliant crimson red. 

Niles fell to his knees, staring down at his brother, his lips quivered as he felt his heartache, he then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked at Gavin and quickly hugged him, burying his face in his jacket, letting his tears soak the fabric.

The van's engine started up and quickly drove off, but none of them did anything, except stay where they were.

Gavin alerted the paramedics as he let the others mourn, he couldn't bare to look at Hank cradling Connors bloodied body in his arms.

Even the sound of the heavy rain couldn't drown out the heavy sound of sorrowful tears.

They stood there until the ambulance came, taking away Connors sweet beautiful body, and placing it in a black bag.

Hank immediately left without saying a word to Niles or Gavin, he walked all the way back to Connors house, where he used his key to let himself in.

Churro the chihuahua happily greeted him, wagging her tail yipping loudly, Hank gave a sad smile, giving a pat on the head, as he remembered the first time he met her, she absolutely hated him and would attack his pant leg at any given moment.

 He then went into the kitchen, pulling out the whole bag of dog food, leaving it open on the floor. Sighing softly as he walked past the couch, that he and Connor always cuddled together in while they watched movies.

 Hank travelled into Connors room, picking up Connors favourite Detroit police hoodie off the floor. Hank held it close to him, gently resting his head in the fabric while sighing softly, sitting down on Connors bed.

 Hank took out Connors phone, and went to the gallery, pulling up the picture of the surprise photo that was taken at the precinct. Hank stared at Connor wide smile and bright eyes for a few minutes, before he set the phone down on the nightstand, and began to unbutton his shirt.

 Hank leaned back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, as he held onto Connors hoodie, more saline tears began to drip down his cheeks.

 His hand travelled downward to his thirium pump regulator.

 Hank closed his eyes, "Goodbye Connor," then he ripped out the bio-component.

 

(And for the people who wished for Connors death, there is your ending. Now to continue Connors' suffering.. I bid you adieu)

 

“That was your fucking plan!?” North blurted out, giving an angry glare towards Markus.  Markus stood there, dumbstruck in a way, unable to form his words, as he let his mouth hang open for a second, “no, I didn’t think he would do that” Simon grabs at Markus' arm, “It doesn't matter now, he’s still dead, and we need to leave!”  

 Hank pinned down Connors hand, holding it tightly, as Connor looked up at him, sniffling with tears streaming down his face, “please..”  His shaky voice made Hanks LED red, as he watches Connor struggle for the gun.

 “Connor, please stop,” Hank places his hand against his cheek, his skin was cold and clammy.

 Connor winces and jerks away, trying to push Hank off him, “n-no! Stop! Get away!!”

 His shouting forced him into a coughing fit, and Hank just has to watch as his head rolls back while blood oozes out of his mouth, his body beginning to convulse.

 “Fuck Gavin call the ambulance!!” Niles panicked, as he saw the blood pulsing out of Connor's chest.

 Hank hurriedly climbs off of him, and pulls Connor into his arms,  trying to hold him still, while doing his best to calm him down, “Connor just listen to my voice, everything's going to be okay baby”

 Hank analyzed Connor current state, realizing that he is suffering from pneumothorax due to a bullet piercing his lung.

 Connors breathing becomes laboured, as more blood spews from his mouth and wound, his head rolls against Hanks' chest, and his eyes start to shut.  Hank immediately presses his hand back against his cheeks, shaking him roughly, “Connor come on hun, you gotta stay with me!”

 “J-just kill me please- I can’t- h-hurts,” Connor gripped at Hanks suit, burying his face into the soft material.

 “Don't say that Connor! You’re gonna make it you hear me, I’m not gonna lose you!” Hank cradled Connor in his arms, holding him tightly, as he hoped the ambulance would arrive quickly.

 The vans engine roared, and Niles and Gavin both shot each other looks.  Niles quickly gripped Hanks shoulder, “keep him alive-please!”

 They both hurried and bolted into the police cruiser, and sped after the van, making sure those fuckers won’t get away and will pay for what they have done.

 Hank rested his head on Connors' shoulder, listening to him mumble _it hurts_ over and over again while being able to do nothing, but hold onto him tighter and say _everything's gonna be alright._

 “I wanna go home,” Connor whimpered out, as his hand slid off the androids suit, allowing Hank to take it in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

 “I know pumpkin, I know,” Hank gently kissed his hair, hearing him let out a shaky breath before his body stills in his arms.

 He no longer heard his breathing, quickly Hank pulled Connor back, his glassy coffee-coloured eyes just stared past him.  

 “Connor...Connor!” _No response. No breathing. No beautiful words leaving his beautiful mouth._  “Connor you can’t do this, you can’t do this to me!” Hank shook the limp mans shoulders, “Come on Connor, don't leave me.  I need you, please I need you!” Saline tears begin to drip down the androids cheeks, “Connor….please, don’t go..” Hank buried his face into the crook of the man's neck, crying into the cool skin, letting the rain soak them both as they just sit there.

 “Connor...Please” he rustled out, as he suddenly hearing the loud blare of ambulance sirens. 

Hank looked up seeing the vehicle park,  he stood up with Connors body in his arms, watching as the medics pulled out a stretcher from the back.  

They gently grab Connor from Hanks' arm, setting him on the device as they hurry and wheel him into the vehicle, with Hank quickly following behind.

One of the medic checked Connors pulse, and put a mask over his mouth, “he’s gone into cardiac arrest, prepare the defibrillator just in case,” the one quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut away at Connors shirt, revealing his scarred chest, he began to do CPR immediately, pressing down on Connors' chest.

Connor remained unresponsive, and Hank watched as the other medic charged up the defibrillator, “we’re clear to go!”  

The medic performing CPR stopped, “go ahead,” the other medic then placed the paddles up against Connors' chest, “3 2 1 clear!” A loud shocking sound went off, and Connors body twitched up at the electricity coursing through him, but yet he still remained unresponsive.  “Again” “3 2 1 clear!”

Once again Connor body lurched up, and the doctor checked his pulse, for a moment it was quiet until Connor coughed up blood and began shaking.  

The medics said nothing as they began to get to work, shoving tubes into his arms, and pressing down on his chest wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Hank felt a wave of relief fly over him, and he gently picked up Connors hand, rubbing his thumb over those bruised knuckles.

 

***

 The medics rushed Hank out of the ambulance as Connor was wheeled into the hospital, Hank followed quickly behind until he was stopped by another android at the door to the emergency room, “I’m sorry sir, but you're not allowed to cross this area”

Hank shook his head, watch as Connors body disappeared behind a corner, “please I have to be with him! I can’t let him go-”  “Sir it's against regulations, please just sit down, I assure you everything will be alright”

Hank went quiet for a moment, his LED shifting from red to yellow, he then nodded and slowly sat in the waiting chair,  “stay with me Connor..”

 


	18. Car Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Gavin go after the van.

Niles and Gavin raced after the van, swerving past stop signs, and driving onto the highway, with the police cruiser lights shining and siren blaring. Niles tried his best to stay focused, but he couldn't stop his mind from worrying about Connor.

North cussed as he looked back into the rear view mirror, the fuckers were hot on their tail, she pulled out her gun from her pants, and crawled into the back of the van.

“What are you doing?” Simon hastily spat out, moving aside to let her pass.

“Getting rid of our friends, watch my back will ya?” North tossed another gun to him, as she pushed open the back doors of the van.

“Fuck!” Niles swerved the vehicle, as some crazy chick swung open the door of the van and began shooting at them.

“Want me to fire back?” Gavin spoke with what seemed like a happier voice, Niles would have to get on him for this later, but for now, he just rolled his eyes with a sigh, “yes!”

Gavin smirked as he reached into the backseat and pulled out a shotgun that was locked up, “this is gonna be fun”

“This isn’t the moment for those comments Reed,” Niles disapproved, slowing down as they approached the bridge, all while being shot at, Gavin stuck out of the window aiming with the shotgun, “whatever you say”

“Shit!” Markus yelled, as he suddenly lost control of the vehicle, and swerving off the bridge.

Niles slammed on the breaks watching as the van crashed into the ditch below them, “son of a bitch-” he turned the cruiser around, and picked up the radio, “ I’m gonna need some backup here we have a 10-30”

The radio buzzed, “10-4 sending backup your way”

Simon groaned rubbing his head, the smell of gasoline filled his nose, “M-Markus?” He turned his head and saw Markus all bloodied up; face pressed up against the steering wheel, and a large shard of the windshield glass stuck in his stomach, “shit, Markus!”

Simon grabbed ahold of him, slapping his cheek gently, then hearing North mumble something as she sat up, “what the hell happened?”

“I don't know, but Markus is hurt!”

“Fuck-How bad?”

“Pretty fucking bad North!”

***

Hank sat in the waiting room watching as doctors flew past him over and over again, his LED didn’t change from the bright red, all he could only worry about Connor.

***

Niles ran a hand across his face as he pulled the vehicle over across the road, seeing the destroyed van in the ditch.

Gavin silently huffed a small laugh, clearly proud of his work.

***

“Okay just grab him, try not to move the glass!” North bossed Simon as she looked over the seat.

“And how the fuck and I suppose to do that!?” Simon practically panicked as he removed Markus seatbelt carefully.

“I don’t know, just try!”

“That’s not helping!”

“Shh just shut up!” North pushed herself back, grabbing onto her gun as she heard footsteps approach.

“God this is a mess,” Niles mumbled as he walked closer to the van, but stopped when Gavin's hand was placed against his chest.

Niles looked up questionably, but Gavin raised a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet, Niles nodded and took out his gun, as Gavin still held onto the shotgun, sneaking over to the van.

Simon was about to say something before he understood, and ducted down into the seat, holding onto Markus’s hand.

North held onto the gun and pointed it at the door.

Gavin motioned Niles to the side of the van with him, before he quickly opened up the van door.

North shot her gun immediately as the door was swept open.

Gavin waited until he heard the click of an empty gun chamber before he stepped out with the shotgun, “don't you phckin move”

North stayed still with a smirk, as she slowly crept her hand behind her.

Simon stayed silent as he hid in the front seat, not moving a muscle.

Niles stepped out next to Gavin, with his pistol in hand, “show us your hands!”

The sound of more police sirens can be heard in the distance.

Just as North quickly pulled out her knife, just seconds away from throwing at one of the two, she jumped backward, as pain filled her body.

Gavin pulled the trigger.

“Fuck! What the hell Reed!” Niles quickly panicked.

“She was going to attack,” Gavin shrugged, secretly happy that the bitch is dead, in his mind she had it coming.

North collapsed against the back of the seat, her body going numb, before she slouched down, no longer moving.

***

Hank looked up hearing a growing commotion going on in the emergency room, he hoped to god that something didn't go wrong.

***  
Simon shuddered and quickly looked around, hearing the officers talk to each other as they begin to move around the van.

Suddenly his door open, and he was yanked out into the mud, he stared down the barrel of a pistol. He hurried and showed his hands, and tears ran down his face.

Niles watched as the weeping man cowered under him, it was pathetic really, “what's the verdict on the driver?”

Gavin checked the one bloody guy's pulse, “dead. Must have died on impact”

The blonde let out a loud cry, covering his face with his hands, Niles rolled his eyes, and pulled out some handcuffs, quickly cuffing the man, as he broke down.

Four police cruisers rolled up to them, Rupert stepped out of the car and hurried over to Niles, “what's going on?” Niles shoved the man to him, “take him into custody I gotta go” “Wha-uh sure okay,” Rupert grabbed ahold of the man and let him into the back seat of his cruiser, while Niles quickly ran back to his vehicle, with Gavin following along.

***

Niles ran through the hospital door, quickly running over to Hank, “Where's Connor!? Is he okay??”

Hank glanced up at them before looking back down with a sigh, “he’s in the emergency room, I haven’t heard any news yet”

Niles slumped down into the waiting chair next to him, “fuck”

Gavin placed his hand on Niles' shoulder, noticing how tense he was, “it’s gonna be okay, Connors gonna be fine”

Hank nodded, “hopefully..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know police don't normally carry shotguns with them (atleast I don't think they do), but for the stories sake lets just say the do, 'cause Gavin with a shotgun just sounds oddly nice? Idk.


	19. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His surgery goes well, but all he has to worry about his emotional state, it couldn't be that bad right?

He can feel it.

The hands yanking and pulling at him.

Shoving uncomfortable tubes into his nose, and pricking needles into the soft skin of his arms, and the pressure of the scalpel slowly dragging down, slicing his flesh apart in a nice neat manner.

He can hear the sweet melodies of low mumbling and the beeping of machines, along with heavy sighs, and metal clinking.

His eyes may be closed but he can still see the brilliant beam of light shining above him.

 

_It’ll all be over soon._

 

***

 

5 Hours Pass

 

A young nurse walks up to Hank with a small smile, “you’re friend is finally ready, but he’s still unconscious, if you follow me I’ll show you to his room”

Hank immediately sat up, “yes please, show the way”

Niles and Gavin quickly followed behind as they were led to the room C195. 

The nurse cracked the door open for them, then briskly walked away, Hank stepped in first, pausing and staring at the man in the bed.

Connors' eyes were shut tight, as his head rested against the pillows.  He had a bunch of tubes in his arms, and some even in his nose, his head was bandaged in a tight white wrap, and he was covered up with the dense white blanket.

Hank LED flickered yellow, slowly approached him, gently picking up the mans hand as he stopped at Connor side.

“Oh god Connor,” Niles hurried over to the other side of the bed and examined his brother, he was roughed up beyond extent, It hurt to see Connor like this.

Gavin sat quietly behind not saying anything, keeping his head down low.

Hank lifted Connors hand to his lips, setting a delicate kiss against it, as he breathed, “you’re gonna be alright baby.  I won’t leave your side”

Niles gave Connor one last look over before he sat down in the chair, feeling ease flood over him, _he is gonna be alright._

Hank grimaced at Connors bloody face, sweeping a loose strand of hair away before he slowly let go of his hand and made his way to the bathroom.

Niles heard the sink turn on and the run of water.

Hank came back with a damp rag, pampered with nice warm water, he walked back over to Connor, and dabbed the rag on his cheek gently wiping away some of the blood. Connor didn't stir under the touch, he simply remained motionless.

Hank pulled the rag away and looked at the lovely bruised face, he didn’t deserve this.  The android then placed a kiss against the bandages on his head.

 

***

 

The machine beeps in a repeated rhythm, Connors chest rises and falls slowly, the clock hanging on the wall ticks and tocks every few seconds.  The whirl of the androids mechanics create a gentle hum in the room, _it's almost like an exotic musical in a way._

 Niles exhales and lifts his head out of his hands, looking up at the resting Connor.

Hank hasn’t moved from his side since they’d gotten here, he continued to hold the man's hand and whisper affectionate things into the ear of the other.

 

The whip came flying down onto Connors back, the man let out a loud screech as he knees buckled, causing him to collapse onto the chilled solid ground.  He felt hands clutch at his body, dragging and tugging harshly.

He tried to get away, tried to get free of the grasp, but then he felt the feeling of rope snake up his leg, and around his waist, then tightly clutching his throat, he choked and pulled at the material, but every time he struggled it just tightened.

He looked forward seeing a door creak open and is blinded by a bright light, a soft husky familiar voice suddenly fills his ears.

“H-Hank?”  Connor tries to reach out to the light, stretching his hand forward, hoping to grab onto whatever may be there, but the hands- they dug their nails into his flesh, shredding it apart, Connor screamed and fell backwards, watching as the door was slammed shut, by a lengthy unnatural hand.

 

_Darkness_.....

 

_It’s time to wake up._

 

Connor suddenly jumped up, screaming, and breathing laboriously, he was quickly bound down into the bed-the hands, they held him still.  He tried to fight back, pushing himself forward, trying to move away, but he just can’t! They hands- they won’t let him.

“Connor calm down!” Niles shouted as he held his brother's shoulders still into the mattress. Connor wailed out, a storm of pleases and cries escaping his mouth.  

“Connor-” Hanks voice spoke.

He heard it.  That sweet beautiful voice he wished to hear while he was locked in those rusted walls. Connor jerked his head over to Hank staring at him, with tears dribbling down his face.

“Just calm down okay Con?” Hank stared into those big glassy eyes.

The man's breath hitched before he nodded settling into the pillow, gazing up at the ceiling, with an emotionless appearance.

Niles slowly let go, stepping back as he listened to the hasted breaths.

Hank picked up Connors' hand, and held it, intertwining their fingers together, “everything's alright”

Connor sniffled and swallowed thickly, his body shaking, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and he wanted to speak- wanted to say something, but the words would not come out.

 

_What was the point of speaking when there's nothing to say?_

 

The silence and concerned faces burn into his damaged mind, eating at him with gnarly teeth, sharp as a razor blade.

Hank whispered quietly into his ear, it's almost comforting, “they’re gone.  Nothing's going to happen anymore okay?” Connor said nothing and just squeezed Hanks' hand.

 

Everyone stays quiet for at least 15 minutes, letting everything settle down.

 

Niles finally speaks up, “how are you feeling?” 

Connor looks over at him briefly, before averting his eyes over to the wall, again he wants to say something, but he feels as if he’s being choked by an invisible rope.

 

_What's the point?_

 

_How he feels does not matter._

 

_North made sure he knew that._

 

Hank saw his human's stress level was in the 90s almost hitting the 100’s, but he remained silent, not calling him out on this, so he only caressed his hand more, looking at his sweet beautiful face, hoping he could calm him down in some way.

Niles wanted to ask what those bastards did to him, but he knew now wasn’t the right moment so he quietly breathed and gave a melancholy smile, “are you hungry? I could go get you some pudding or jello if you want? Doctor said you can’t eat whole foods as of right now”  

Connor nodded weakly, but he wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t bare the thought of eating.

He waited until Niles and Gavin left the room, when he turned his head over to Hank, looking at his soft expression, and light frostbitten sky-blue eyes, he didn’t say anything but just remained staring.

Hank lifted Connors hand to his lips, and kissed it gently, he heard Connors breath hitch and his heart rate increase, but still, he didn’t stay anything.

After a few seconds Connor looked away, staring at the blanket on his.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you again, I love you so much, you know that right?” Hank felt a stab in his chest when Connor said nothing once again, but his eyes told Hank just enough; he was distressed, exhausted, and filled with so much agony.

Connor jumped and squeezed Hanks hand as the door creaked open.

Niles came in with a small simper, holding a cup of jello in one hand, and a small spoon in the other, “they were all out of pudding so I hope this is fine,” he handed the jello over to Connor, who took it into his shaky hands.

Unfortunately, Connor had to let go of Hanks' hand; he instantly felt cold and alone a few seconds after.

He set the cup of jello down in his lap, mindlessly swirling the spoon around in it, as Niles and Hank exchanged each other concerned glances.

While he played with the food his mind flashed back to the granola bar with Josh.  He looked up, and finally spoke, with a voice that was hoarse and broken, “what happened to Josh?” 

“Who?” Niles folded his arms, leaning up against the wall.

“Josh, he was at the place- he was nice to me, I liked him,” Connor murmured the last part as he shoved a small bit of jello into his mouth, it tasted bland and flavourless, and he immediately disliked it, so he placed the cup back down into his lap.

Hank stayed quiet as he realised who Connor was talking about, the man who died in his arms, Hank decided not to say anything. 

Niles shrugged, “I don’t know maybe he got arrested, when you’re feeling well you’ll have to point him out, so his prison time gets lessened”

Connor nodded and sighed, listening to the sound of the monitor beeping.

He closed his eyes after a few minutes, handing the cup over to Hank, who threw it way.  

Dull chilling eroded walls filled his mind, he felt a shiver travel down his spine.  

“Are you alright Connor?” Hank asked setting his hand on the man's shoulder, Connor suddenly pulled away, with his eyes flying open, he licked his lips nervously and nodded.

The others must have noticed his jagged movements, because an abrupt tension built in the room, and Connor hated every bit of it.

“When can I go home?” He whispered out, playing with his fingers, as he stared blankly forward.

“You should stay here for a while Connor, you’re body needs healing-” Connor cut Hank off.

“I just want to go home, please”

Hank took a step back, frowning for a second, “I’ll go ask,” he then walked out of the room. 

Connors' fingers travelled down to his thigh, and he winced painfully but noticed the smooth bandages covering it.

“I’m glad we have you back.  We missed you so much, we never stopped looking for you,” Niles smiled.

Connor pressed his fingers into his thigh, taking a sharp breath in, “thank you..”

He suddenly felt lightheaded, he leaned against the pillows and refused to close his eyes, he didn't want to see those dark walls again. 

“Hank was really worried about you, I mean so was I, but to be honest he scared me at times”

 Connor looked over at his brother refusing to make eye contact, “you scared? Doubt that”

Niles chuckled softly, “no really, he was uh somethin alright”

Connor gave a quick smile, moving his hand over his ribs, feeling the bump of each bone, he let out a shaky breath.  

Even with all the painkillers, he was on, everything still hurt, but he won’t admit that, oh no it would only make the others feel worse. 

Niles thinned the line of his lips as he walked over to the bed, setting his hand down on the handlebar, the image of Connor holding a gun up to his head still haunted his memory, “I want you to know that I love you, and I couldn’t imagine losing you”

Connor swallowed wearily, feeling a lump in his throat build, all of a sudden there seemed to be too much saliva in his mouth, and he was aware of his breathing, but he didn’t say anything.

 

_Again, what's the point?_

 

Hank finally came in with a doctor following behind him, “so Mr Anderson I hear you’re wanting to leave us already?”

“Yes, I want to go home, as soon as possible,” Connor mumbled under his breath.

 

He felt the urge to run or just disappear creep into his chest.

 

“Are you sure? We’ve just gotten you here, and your body still needs to heal”

Connor dug his nails into his soft flesh, “yes-”

The doctor let out a long sigh, and began to flip through a clipboard thats filled with many sheets of paper, “well how about this; you stay with us for two or three more days, just too see that everything is fine, then we can let you leave, with a nurse checking up on you daily.  How does that sound?”

Connor nodded licking his lips, “fine”

The doctor clasped his hands together making a loud noise, which caused Connor to flinch, “alright I suppose I should go and get your paperwork ready then,” he turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the room.

Niles shook his head, “you really should stay here Connor, it's for the best”

“I don't- I don't want to be here,” Connor let out a shaky breath, trying his best not to choke on tears.

Hank placed his hand on Connors' shoulder, “it’s okay Connor.  It’s just two days, then you can be back at home”

Connor struggled to swallow. 

 

_Two days._

 

_He could do this._

 

_Right?_

 


	20. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with the others has already started to help Connor. It gave him back his mind, but maybe that could only make situations worse...

He predicted every second before the clock ticked its tock, and the monitor beeping its loud obnoxious sound.

It was driving him insane, but Connor didn’t say anything.

His words won’t matter after all.

It’s only been what 5 hours since he protested to leave? Him complaining now won’t do anything, that he knows for sure... Maybe, anyways who cares. He doesn't.

Hank and the others keep trying to talk to him but Connor would just give the plainest of answers, ending their little conversation short and blunt.

He didn't want to talk.

He just couldn’t find any reasons why it would matter. Just no point in it really.

Connor laid back into the too firm pillows, surely they’d put a crick in his neck if he layed there for too long, but a crick in the neck is nothing compared to what he’s been through.

_Why am I still here?_

_Why couldn’t Hank just let me go?_

_I don’t want to be here anymore..._

Connor stared up as he felt the stroke of smooth fingertips against the back of his hand, Hank smiled softly; something sweet like the finest of candies, and kind like the purest of souls.

For now, it was just the two in the room together, Niles left along with Gavin saying he needed to go get something, which Connor isn't too upset by, the fewer people made him less nervous.

“You’re so beautiful…” Hank spoke lowly, Connor gave him a faint smile back before glancing down at the blanket, which he proceeded to shroud around his fingers.

The android sighed, “Connor, please...Just talk to me... Just say anything..”

Connor tensed his joints, and peeped up at Hank, once again his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, “what is there to say, Hank? I’m tired, I’m hurt, I just- I just can’t do this anymore. I don’t know what to do...Is that what you want me to say? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Connors' voice shattered, he felt like crying, but he had no more tears to spare.

His words seemed to hurt Hank, he looked away from Connor, as his LED turned red.

He felt that all too familiar stab of fear in his stomach, like someone, just took a knife to him, and they’re proceeding to swirl the blade around mixing and thrashing his organs.

He laid his head back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling with parted lips and watery eyes, “I just don't know what to do Hank… I don’t know what I can do… _I can’t do anything…. I’m scared Hank_ ”

Hank looked down at the man, watching as he let out continuous shaky breaths, he placed his hand gently onto of his bandaged head, making Connor look up at him, “I know your scared Connor, and you have every right to be, but just know that I’m here for you, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again,” Hank placed his lips against the others warm forehead, which made Connor shiver.

Connor finally sat up, and wrapped his hands around the android, pulling him into a tight hug as he buried his nose into the crook of the soft cyberlife suit.

He let out a hooked breath, “I can’t stop seeing it, Hank...It’s like I’m being forced to relive it all over again,” Connor tightened his grip, not wanting to be let go, not wanting to be separated from the android again.

Hank let his hands gently slide down Connors back, the man twitched under his touch, but did not move, “I know Connor, you don’t know how much I wish I could go back and stop you from walking out of the door. This never would have happened if I just let you stay”

Just before Connor was about to respond, the door to his room clicked open and immediately a blatant yipping was heard.

Connor drew away from Hank and saw Niles and Gavin; who was currently trying to hold onto a very feisty Churro.

“Guess who we brought!” Niles glowed, looking back at Gavin's struggle with a smirk.

“Oh, my baby-” Connor reached out his hands, as Gavin tried to not throw the highly overweight chihuahua at him.

Churro went straight to work giving sloppy kisses all over Connors face all while wagging her little tail a hundred miles per hour, “I missed you too,” Connor greeted, making sure she didn’t accidentally mess with any of the tubes that were connected to him.

Connor looked up at Hank, seeing his wonderful tooth gapped grin, it brought a warm feeling in his chest.

“Thank you, Niles, I really appreciate it, I think Churro does too,” Connors scratched his fingers through the dogs' thick scruff.

Niles laughed, “I think she does too. She was super anxious and uhm...a little aggressive when we went to pick her up”

“A little my ass,” Gavin murmured under his breath.

Connor awkwardly shrugged with a weak laugh, “yeah, she’s my little guard dog,” he kissed the top of her head.

Niles strode over and sat in the grey chair next to Connors bed, “feeling any better?”

Connor stared down at the happy pooch, “sure...yep”

Hank sighed obviously noting the white lie the man pushed through his teeth, he placed his hand on Connors' shoulder and squeezed gently, trying to comfort him.

“Well that's good,” Niles breathed out, also knowing Connors lying, he’s never been good at telling lies.

Connor looked up, seeing the sun bright outside the window, its no longer raining, “I think I would like to go outside..”

“What? I don’t know if that's a good idea, Connor,” Niles worried his lips at the sudden comment.

Connor shrugged again, “it’d just be nice to get out… I don’t like being cooped up...Nevermind, It was just an idea..,” he played with Churros ears, rubbing his thumb on the outside just where she liked it.

“I think going outside would be a great idea, you could use some fresh air,” Hank spoke which made Connor look up at him with a smile.

“Softie..” Connor mouthed the words with a small smirk, then turned over and looked at Niles who huffed.

“Alright well we’ll have to do it after you’re MRI, doctors wanna check up on you to make sure nothing's seriously wrong with your head,” Niles crossed his arms, briefly looking over at Gavin.

“I’m fine with that”

And that was the truth, Connor couldn’t wait to get out of this damn room, couldn’t wait to get out of this damn hospital. He just wanted to go home, feel safe and warm, even though he knew it would never feel like it was before.

For the scars on his body will forever remind him that this world is a dangerous place, and one is never truly safe.

He swallowed heavily wondering if he’ll ever enjoy the things he did before without imagining a whip, or nails, or fucking knives, or... _Stop thinking about it.  You'll regret it._

Hank watched as Connor grinded his teeth and cocked his jaw, staring at the white blanket on him, his body tensed, and his stress levels raised.

“Connor?” The android questioned but got no response at all, not even a single glance up.

Niles sat up, concern traced his voice like a needle and a thread, “Connor?”

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_It’ll never be the same._

He’ll forever remember the feeling of hands rubbing his body in a disgusting manner and the lips that were forced onto his mouth.  The body parts that entered him...Tainting him from the inside. The way that he moaned at their touch.

“Connor are you okay!? Say something!”

_The way that his body enjoyed it._

_The way that he begged and gave up so easily._

_The way that he didn’t try hard enough._

Hank grabbed onto his shoulders, as blood trickled out of the man's nose, he didn’t stop staring past him, he didn’t react in any way possible.

He could have escaped if he wasn’t such a bitch, he could have escaped if he just pushed himself a little more.

_If he just screamed a little louder._

_If he just fought a little harder._

None of this would have happened.

_Maybe this was his fault?_

_Maybe he deserved this._

“Fuck somebody get a doctor!” Niles screamed as his brother's body started shaking.

A hatred boiled in his stomach, a _hatred_ for _himself_.

He should be _dead_.

Connor moved his hand away from Churro slipping it under the blanket, and pressing his nails roughly into his thigh, _he deserved it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun extras:
> 
> Niles unlocked Connors door, already hearing the barking Churro inside. He took a breath in, then looked back at Gavin, and smirked, "you know what Reed, you go ahead in." 
> 
> Niles took a step back to allow Gavin in front of him. 
> 
> Gavin scoffed with a sassy grin, "what you scared of dogs or somethin?"
> 
> "Oh yes- terrified" 
> 
> Gavin rolled his eyes, "wuss," he then opened the door and an unholy creature of pure evil started attacking his pant leg, "What the ACTUAL PHCK!" 
> 
> He tried to shake the chihuahua off of him, as Niles just cracked up laughing his ass off.
> 
> "You phckin bastard! HELP ME!"
> 
> "I'd rather not, it seems you have everything under control. I'll see you in the car," Niles smirked as he walked off, letting Gavin fending for himself.


	21. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor calms down from his freakout. Hank and Niles discuss to each other while Connor gets his MRI.

Connor gasped as he was torn from his thoughts, Hank was in his face his appearance was filled with concern, “Connor!”

Connors bloody hand shot up and gripped the androids wrist, he stared into those blue eyes blankly for a moment, as he tried to realise what was happening, he then felt something wet on his lips.

He released Hanks' wrist and dragged his hand over his nose, pulling and back and seeing a red liquid staining his skin, “w-what happened?”

“We don’t know, you just started freaking out,” Hank reached his large hand up and cupped Connors' face.

Connor froze, swallowing hard, as he saw himself back in the middle of the street with the heavy rain pouring down on his skin, and Simon cupping his face as he swept away strands of hair.

Connor abruptly struck Hanks hand away from him, breathing heavily, “don't!”

Hank jerked back staring down at Connor before he looked back at Niles and Gavin in a way that looks like he’s asking for help.

Connor says nothing, and Churro waddles her way up to him, curling up on his lap.

He bites down on his lip, tasting the blood from his nose, as he slowly strokes the dog's fur with his clean hand.

His thigh ached, he must have pulled the stitching out or something...

“Connor…” Niles starts off slowly, easing his hands down onto the metal handlebar of the hospital bed, “are you okay?”

Connors' chest tightened, it suddenly felt harder to breathe.

Gavin leans up to Niles' shoulder whispering something into his ear, Niles nodded and put on a fake smile, and he began to speak softly, almost in a whisper, “hey Con. I need you to calm down okay? I understand that you’re scared, but you just need to breathe”

Connor refused to look at him, he couldn’t- he couldn’t just bare to see the face of stress he has brought onto others, _it’s his fault, it’s all his fault. He is the one who's making them feel this way dammit, why does he have to be such a fuck up?_

“Connor,” Hank spoke, “just listen to my words, take a deep breath in okay?”

Hank watched as Connors' hands clutched the blankets, his chest rising and falling at rapid speeds. He won’t stop, won’t calm down, his mind is in a dark place.

Connor swallowed, he felt groggy and fatigued, he can hear his breathing in his ears.

He let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes tightly. _Just stop. There’s no point in this. Just be obedient and listen._

Connor slowly looked up at Hank, biting down on his tongue, “i-i’m sorry”

Hank worried the line of his lips, “you don’t need to be sorry Connor…” Niles nodded, “you’re fine, just know that everything's gonna be okay-”

There was a knock at the door, “Connor are you ready?” A nurse smiled sweetly, and Connor just nodded.

***

Hank stood outside of the room while Connor got his MRI, he let out an unneeded breath and folded his hands together.

He worried about Connor and his state of mind, all Hank wanted to do was care for the man, but he needed to be patient, let Connor get relaxed into the environment, let him know that he is truly safe first.

Niles sat in the other waiting chair holding onto Churro, letting her sleep in his lap, “we can’t have that happening again..”

Hank looked up at the man and nodded, “agreed”

Niles breathed, “fuck..”

Hank moved his hands into his pockets, “we need to find out what triggers his freakouts..” Niles gave him a frown, “well it’d help if he told us what happened” “That's true, but we can’t be pressing him into telling, it’d only make the situation worse”

Niles huffed, “you’re right”

Hank felt his mechanics surge, “it seems that touching him is a trigger..” Niles responded, “okay”

The doctor opened the door, and wheeled Connor out of the room, “well it appears that he’s suffering from a concussion, but it’s not that bad. We might even be able to send you home as we promised, but with a nurse visiting from time to time. How does that sound?”

Niles stood up, “that sounds great. What's the earliest time we can leave?” The doctor hummed to himself, “well maybe in an hour or so, we’ll have to fill out his prescription for painkillers and unhook him from all the needles, so yeah an hour should be it”

Connor sat morosely staring at the floor, while Niles and the doctor discussed with each other. He felt Hanks gaze burn through him, and he can already picture that sorrowful face in his mind.

But on the bright side, he's going to get to go home.

***

He said nothing as the nurses picked out the needles from his arms, and nothing when the doctor said he was clear to leave, and nothing when he was pushed out of the hospital in the wheelchair, but he did admire the sun’s graceful light radiating down through the large nimbostratus clouds.

The icy wind kissed his cheeks, turning his nose a light pink. Hank watched as Connor looked around in awe, like he was seeing the world for the first time in his life, it hurt him.

The android stopped pushing the wheelchair and slipped off his Cyberlife jacket, then wrapped it around Connors' shoulders, the touch made him jump, but Hank just tried to ignore it, “it’s cold out here, use this for now..”

Connor hummed quietly and nodded, letting the jacket rest peacefully on him, it brought warmth to his body.

The four waited silently for the bus, at the entrance of the hospital. Niles and Gavin whispered to one another, most likely talking about what they’re going to do with Connor.

Connor looked down, pulling Hanks jacket tighter around him, and he snuggled with Churro in his lap.

The bus tires squeaked as it pulled up to them, Connor sighed as he was pushed up the wheelchair lift. Hank held onto the handles of the chair, as the bus began moving. Connor starred out the window watching, houses, trees, and cars pass in a blur.

He couldn’t wait to get home.  
Couldn’t wait to be alone.

Hank looked over at Connor with a doleful expression, “are you okay?” He spoke; voice hushed. He was hoping to get an answer, all he wanted was to hear Connors voice again, happy and upbeat.

Connor shrugged, glancing at him for a brief moment before turning his view back to the window, “I’ve been better,” words faint and dismal.

Dread soaked through the air, stuffing everyone's lungs with its haunting feelings.

The bus pulled up to a plain looking house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lets do something neat. For future chapters, why don't you guys tell me what you wanna see Niles/Gavin/Connor/Hank go through! It could be anything, so have fun lolz.


	22. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor realises that he shouldn't push away his loved ones, and Gavin makes sure that Niles is okay.

Connor whimpered softly as he pulled himself out of the chair and onto the soft couch, he slackened into the cushion with a soft sigh.

He fiddled with his fingers as he stared at the blank tv screen.

Niles, Gavin, and Hank stood behind the sofa watching Connor, not knowing exactly what to do.

Niles spoke up first, casually walking over to his brother, resting his arms over the cushions, “hey Connor, can I get you anything?”

Connor didn’t bother to look up at him, “no-no I’m fine” Niles tightened his lips, “you sure? I’d be happy too?” Connor grinded his teeth, and finally looked up at him, “you know what? I’d like something to eat..” Niles quirked a simper, “oh that’s great! What do you want? I’ll go get it for you”

Connor pondered long and hard, trying his best to recall what would take the longest, “I’ll take a salad, you know from that one place across town..”

Niles swiftly jerked up, “yeah I can do that. Gavin, you can stay here if you want-” he hurried over to the door. “No I’ll go,” Gavin rubbed the back of his head, knowing somethings up, but he followed the agent anyways.

Hank brooded and slowly moved over to the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Connor, “you didn’t have to do that..” Connor frowned, looking away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Connor, please... Don’t push us away, we simply want to help you. I want to help you…” “I don’t need your help,” Connor hissed out and turned away from the android.

Hank was taken back, his LED flickers red as he analyzed what was best to be said next, he only got one answer...

He stood up and began to walk away, “check the pocket of the jacket Connor… I’ll go and fix your bed for you..”

Connor felt a rising lump in his throat as he watched Hank disappear into his room, he then shoved his hand into the Cyberlife jacket that was still around him, and pulled out….his phone?

He typed in his password, and the device flicked on into an already open tab, the gallery. His breath hitched as he scrolled through the photos, looking past the happy expressions, and recalling the sweet memories. Connor felt tears in his eyes.

He dropped the phone and shoved his palm over his eyes, letting out a wail, and his body trembled.

“I miss those moments Connor, and I can’t bare to see you like this..”

Connor looked up seeing a blurry Hank stand in the hallway.

He sniffled and wiped at his nose, “Hank..”

The android approached him, kneeling down before him, “please... Let me help you..”

Connor threw his hands around Hank, hauling him into a hug, as he sobbed into his shoulder, “I’m sorry-I’m so sorry! I-I just-can’t think straight- I feel so many things, it’s-it’s just all too much”

Hank hugged Connor back, and slowly lifted himself up so he could sit next to him on the couch. Connor wrapped his arms around Hanks' waist, holding on for dear life, as he wept.

“It’s okay sweetie- Everything's okay...We’re going to get through this together..” Hank ran his hand down through Connors' hair; its something that the man always enjoyed when they were alone together.

Connor shivered and leaned into his touch, “I missed you, Hank... I missed you so much..” Hank leaned down and softly kissed his head, “I missed you too..”

Connor looked up; his face was red, and tears dragged down his cheeks, “please don’t leave me again...I don’t want to be left alone..”

Hank gave a pained smile, “I won’t dear..I promise” Connor leaned up, and curled himself into Hanks lap, holding onto the android, and he rested his head against Hanks' shoulder. His fingers curled into the androids dress shirt, as he let out shaky breaths, “I love you, Hank…I love you so much..”

***

Niles came to Connors door with a sigh, as he held onto the salad that he wanted. “He’s probably not going to eat.,” Gavin uttered under his breath. Niles gave a gloomy look at the android over his shoulder, “I know..”

Gavin cursed something under his breath and clutched onto Niles' shoulder, and pulled him back before he could open the door. “Gavin what-”

Before Niles could say anything the android pressed his lips up against his, taking the man by surprise, but just before Niles could relax into the other, he hastily pulled away, “don’t beat yourself up for this, if you ever start feelin’ down just talk to me ‘kay? ….You meatbags gotta be so complicated..”

“Gavin…” Niles stared blankly at the android before a smile etched its way onto the corner of his lips, “thank you, Gavin, I will” He then turned around and opened up the door, merely to have Churro greet them with her yapping.

“Hey Connor, we’re back-oh” Niles stopped when he saw Connor fast asleep in Hanks lap.

Hank looked up at them, tenderly moving his hand off Connors side, “he’s exhausted..” “Oh,” Niles whispered as he set the salad down in the kitchen.

He walked over to the couch and gazed on at Connors peaceful face, “how’d you get him like this?” Niles felt Gavin's hand on his back, but he continued to look at his resting brother.

Hank sighed and ran his hand through Connors' hair, “I just let him know that he's safe and that I won’t let anything happen to him..”

Niles smiled, “that’s sweet. We’ll let him sleep..” Hank nodded and held Connor closer in his arms.

Niles turned around and looked at Gavin, his expression was soft; something unusual for the android.

Gavin took Niles hand and intertwined their fingers, then gently rested his head against the man's shoulder. “Something wrong?” Niles whispered to the other, as Gavin just stayed there for a moment. “No just...stop takin’ will ya’?”

Niles snickered and sat down onto the floor with the android, allowing him to continue resting his head on him.

Churro whined and waddled over to the two sniffing Gavins jacket, he made as a low groan and swatted his hand at the dog. Niles grinned and took his hand, setting it on his thigh as he held onto it, “be nice Reed”

“ _Phck off_ ,” Gavin murmured as he looked up at the man. Niles leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blue scar on his nose, making the android stare at him; eyes wide. “So how long?” The human hummed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“Whaddya mean?” Gavin growled as Churro crawled between the two, curling up into a small ball. “I’m sure you didn’t just have feelings for me now...So how long?” Niles looked back down at him with a cheeky smile, “how long have you been into me?”

Gavin shoved himself away from Niles, with his face turning red, “I don’t have to answer that-” Niles then threw his hands around the android, shoving his nose into the crook of his neck, “please?”

Gavin stilled, recognizing the act as something playful, it was a nice change of tone from all the depressing shit that’s been happening, he let out a sigh, “a while…Got any other phckin questions?”

Niles hummed, and looked at him, “no, not really,” he then pecked a kiss on his stubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need for fluff...so yeh :D


	23. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank just takes care of Connor, while he is slowly starting to return to his normal self.

Hank tried not to listen to the whispering behind the couch, as he cared for Connor. The man stirred scantly, mumbling nonsense under his breath. Hanks expression tendered as Connor lazily fluttered his eyes open, staring at him nonchalantly.

Connor stretched out his hand and benevolently placed it along Hanks' cheek, his fingers dawdled upward and gingerly brushed against his LED, Hank leaned into his touch and watched as Connor gave sleepy smile at this, “how long was I out?”

“One hour and thirty minutes” “Nice…” He giggles softly, pulling his hand away, and adjusting himself in Hanks lap, “Niles here yet?”

“I’m here!” His voice sounded like it was muffled against something.

Connor furrowed his brows but didn’t ask, “okay..good to know.” He then leaned his head against Hanks' shoulder, sighing delicately.

“How are you feeling?” Hank questioned as he wanted to hold Connors' hand, but he didn’t want to risk it.

“A bit better, everything still hurts and I..stink,” Connor wrinkled his nose as he smelt his clothing. Hank chuckles, and stares into Connors' eyes, taking in the pleasant colour, “if you’d like I can run you a bath”

Connor hugged Hank out of the blue, enjoying the largeness of him in his arms, “I’d like that..”

Hank considerately ran his hands down Connors' arms and drew him away, “sadly to do this I need you to move..”

Connor smirked, just a little, not fully widened like it used to be, “no-” Hank tilted his head, “but Connor..”

“You’ll have to make me,” he beamed.

Hanks expression became beatific, “I can do that” “Then do it-” Connor then squealed blatantly with a laugh, as Hank stood up from the couch, lifting Connor up in his arms.

“What the hell? Oh-oh” Niles poked his head up, and promptly shut his mouth as he watches Connor being carried away into the bathroom, but then Gavin dragged him back to the floor.

Connor kept giggling, as Hank shut the bathroom door behind him, and finally sat Connor down against the sink.

Hank lingered there for a second close to Connor, both staring at each other with affectionate looks, but the android then turned away and moved over to the tub, twisting the faucet to warm water.

He heard Connor sigh calmly, as he let the water run.

Connor stared on, watching Hank bent over the tub, to him it was a nice sight to see, but dismally it only reminded him from his...past experiences in Jericho.

Connor licked his lips and shook his head, not wanting to remember anything.

Hank turned back and gave Connor a sympathetic look, “I’ll leave now and leave you alone,” the android began to walk towards the door, but Connors' hand stopped him. “No-don’t go, stay please..” His eyes beseeched.

Hank looked down at Connors hand that held a firm grip on his arm, he smiled and took the hand into his own, “of course dear”

Connor simpered and let out a breath of relief, Hank then walked him over to the tub, where he stared at his reflection in the water.

It took Connor a minute before he slipped his fingers under his loose shirt, and began to pull it up, revealing his upper body to his surroundings.

Hank immediately looked away; sure he may have seen Connors beautiful naked body plenty of times, but now Hank does not know if it's appropriate or if Connor would feel uncomfortable by it.

Connor then slipped off the sweatpants that was given to him, and as well as his black briefs. He stood there for a moment, examining his body.

He swept his fingers over the stitches on his thigh, then upward over the bandages on his chest. He slipped his thumb and index finger through and pulled on the gauze, causing it to unravel onto the ground.

Connor took in a sharp breath as he sees his scared chest, he recalls how the whip came down onto him every single time.

He swallowed and shifted himself forward, stepping into the exceedingly warm bathwater, he let out a huff of breath as he sank himself down, allowing his body to relax.

Connor looked up at Hank who had his back turned. Connor stared at him for a moment, simply admiring his figure before he actually spoke, “Hank…”

The android turned around, and his hands curled into a fist, as he saw the markings all over Connors body. “Hank..?” Connor whispered silently biting down on his lip.

Hank bent down on his knee next to the tub, “how dare they do this to you...” Connor lifted his hand out of the water, and held onto Hanks, he rubbed his thumb over those realistic knuckles, “its okay Hank…”

“No it’s not Connor, there’s nothing okay with this..” He tried not to raise his voice, as he held onto Connors' hand.

Connor looked down into the water, letting out a breath. Hank squeezed Connors hand, then lifted it to his lips, “do you need any help..?” Connor looked over at him with a faltering smile, “yes please..”

Hank let go of his hand and reached for the blue sponge, and apple-scented body wash. Connor flinched when Hank placed the sponge on his arm, and tenderly began rubbing, but then Connor gradually relaxed, letting his body ease.

Red and dirty sud bubbles began to drip down into the once clear water, Hank grimaced as he ever so gently washed over the scars on Connors' chest.

The human shut his eyes and laid his head back, as Hank continued, the feeling was somewhat pleasant.

“Could you lean forwards please?” Hank asked kindly, and Connor did what he said. Hank scowled as he saw the worse scaring on his back, it made his biocomponents stiffen.

He mildly moved the sponge over the stitches, deliberately making sure it doesn't get caught, “would you like your hair washed?” Hank murmured lowly, and watch as Connor responded, “yes please”

Hank set the sponge into the water and leaned over to the sink cabinet pulling out a small cup.

He then filled the cup with the bathwater, and Connor tilted his head back, as he sighed when the warm water poured over his face.

The dirt washed out of his hair, as Hank continued to drench it in water. Hank reached over and grabbed the shampoo, he squirted some into his hand and began massaging it into the man's scalp.

Connor shuddered as the androids nails scrapped against his head, scrubbing at his hair, “thank you, Hank..” “You’re welcome Connor,” he chirped; enjoying taking care of his human.

Hank pulled away and admired Connors resting body in the porcelain tub, he smiled as Connor opened his eyes and stared at him, “what?”

“Nothing..” Hank continued picking the cup back up again, supplying it with water. He leaned in as he poured the water over Connors' head, beginning to wash out the shampoo.

“No-there’s something. What is it, Hank?” Connor licked his lips, as Hanks' face was just a few inches away from his.

The android did his best not to look at him, as he continued to rise his hair. “Please Hank...I want to know..”

Hank sighed, “you’re so elegant and handsome...I love you so much” Connor laughed lightly and smiled, “stop being so damn sweet”

Hank smiled with him as he set the cup down, and just looked on at Connor.

Connor then leaned forward, stroking his hand over Hanks' cheek, “come here”

Hank obliged and leaned forward, allowing Connor to push his lips against the androids, “I love you too,” he hushed between breaths, as he then took a small scoop of sud bubbles and booped the android nose.

Hank chuckled and placed his hand over Connors, and happily kissed him back. He took a scoop of sud bubbles of his own and did the exact same thing to Connor, before he pulled away, “I’ll go get you some clean clothes.” Hank then stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

Connor sighed heartily and began to drain the water as he lifted himself up. His legs wobbled and he had to hold himself against the shower wall, he reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of a towel; somewhat covering himself up.

Hank walked back in, holding onto Connors favourite Detroit police hoodie a pair of black yoga pants.

He set the clothing down on the sink and hurried over to the man to help him out of the tub.

Connor leaned against the android, barely holding onto the towel around his waist.

Connor stopped and stared at Hank, as his chest was pressed up against the others, “get dressed... you need to rest..” Hank kissed his forehead and handed Connor his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood so yeah more fluff sue me


	24. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddling time with Hank and Connor

Hank waited patiently as Connor slipped into his clothing, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, see Connor dressed completely with messy wet hair.

He smiled as Connor pulled him into a hug.

Hank chuckled, and opened the door, walking Connor into his bedroom as he clung onto the others side.

Hank pulled Connor away and sat him down onto the bed, pulling the blankets up, “go on and lay down Con..” The man nodded and did what he was told, wincing as he landed on his back.

Hank covered him with the blankets and moved over to the other side of the bed, where he proceeded to sit down next to him.

Connor hurried and sat scooted over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him down. “Connor what are you doing?” “Just...Hold me, Hank. Please..”

His LED swirled yellow for a moment, then Hank lowered himself into the bed, moving his arms over Connor and pulling him close to his chest.

The man purred, and snuggled his face into Hanks dress shirt, being held was nice….It made him feel safe. It reminded him that he’s no longer cold and alone and that nothing will happen to him because Hank is here by his side, protecting him.

Connor felt a hand smooth gently down his back, “you’re so kind...I don’t deserve you, Hank..”

Hank squeezed Connor tighter, resting his chin on Connors' head, “don’t say that... “ “But it’s true... You’re amazing in every way possible and I’m just...a..stupid..bitch who can’t handle shit..”

“Connor-” Hank moved him back a bit, so he can look at that beautiful face, “don’t you say that. Those things are not true. You are a strong, smart, loving human being, and I don’t want to hear those words coming out of your mouth. You think too low of yourself and it’s awful to watch you do this, so please just stop-stop with all this nonsense..”

Connor bit his lip as he stared at Hank, “ouch… That’s deep..,” he chuckled with a sad smile. Hank sighed, “you are something that's for sure….But you’re my something- I love you, Connor”  
“Love you too..”

“Okay-okay that's enough, save it for later,” Niles pulled Gavin away from his stomach, which the android only responded with a grunt, and a scowl at the agent. “Relax, we can finish this later okay? I gotta check up on Connor..”

Gavin growled, “fine whatever..” Niles chuckled, and hopped up, strolling his way into the bathroom, the steam still stuck to the mirror and the air was humid, but there was no Connor.

He then heard a small giggle in the bedroom, and Niles cautiously approached the door, using his knuckles to lightly knock, “hello? Can I come in?”

He heard a hasted whisper, and another giggle then finally an answer, “yes, come in”

Niles pushed open the door, and saw Connor lying in his bed, close to Hanks side, “just making sure you’re doing alright…”

Connor smiled at him; this time genuine, “ I’m fine Niles” “Good-good, uh how do you feel on eating? You need to take your painkillers, but you have to have food in your stomach with them”

Connor looked over at Hank then back at his brother, “yeah I could eat..”

Niles felt a spark of happiness in him, “that's great, I’ll go get your salad,” he quickly hurried off.

Connor sighed and pushed himself up against the bed headboard, he felt Hanks' hand linger at his fingers, “are you actually going to eat?” The android questioned.

Connor nodded, “yeah...Just for you,” he continued with a smirk, “just so I don’t have to hear you bicker~”

Hank grinned as kissed the mans cheek, “if its that easy to make you do something, I’ll have to bicker more often” “Oh god please no-” Connor stopped when Niles walked into the room, holding his salad and a bottle of water.

“Here you go, please make sure he eats all of it and takes his medication after,” Niles spoke to Hank; who just nodded taking the task. Connor rolled his eyes as he popped open the lid to the salad.

Niles gave him a caring look before he took his leave.

“Caesar salad...Nice,” Connor took his fork and stabbed at the greens, shoving it into his mouth. He couldn’t really taste anything, but he continued eating, with Hanks watching him happily.

Hank then playfully picked up a lettuce leaf and tickled it against Connors' lips. Connor smiled as he opened his mouth allowing Hank to place it on his tongue.

“You’re so weird,” the man giggled as Hank did it again. “Just making sure you actually eat-” “I will,” Connor snickered, as Hank took the fork from his hand, and lifted more of the greens into his mouth.

Hank just hummed happily, waiting patiently for Connor to chew.

Connor swallowed, “I think you just like taking care of me. Is this a new kink of yours or something?” “Maybe- if you want it to be”

Connor snorted, throwing his head back, and actually- laughed. It brought a warmth to Hanks core, this was the Connor that he missed, this is his Connor.

Connor wiped the tears from his eyes, “I dunno. It seems alright, but if you like then I like it,” he smirked as he snatched the bite of lettuce off the fork.

Hank smiled and leaned in, moving the fork away as he pushed his lips against Connors, and Connor actually kissed back; with no awful sickening thoughts coming to his mind-it was nice.

Connor pushed his hand over Hanks' chest and allowed it to rest there, as he deepened the kiss with his android, turning it into something more passionate, something filled with more love.

He sighed as Hank pulled away, his hooded blue eyes watch him, as Connor moved his fingers over his lips, touching them lightly, “you’re my everything…”

Hank smiled and set the fork down, moving his own hand over to cup the humans face, but quickly stopped, hovering his hand a few inches over his skin. Realising that he shouldn't...

“Go ahead..” Connor whispered as leaned into Hanks' palm.

“I will be here for you until the end of time Connor,” he swept his thumb over the man's cheek, “I will be here to put you back together when you break, and I will always be here to love and protect you. You are more than everything to me, you are my lifeline Connor,” he then kissed his forehead, as Connors' hand dropped down to gently trail his fingers around Hanks' neck.

“Wow Hank… That's..disgustingly sweet. I think I might gag,” he chuckled and leaned his head against Hanks, “but I just so happen to have a sweet tooth, so I appreciate that”

“Good~You should take your medication now,” Hank whispered into his ear. Connor pulled away with a huff, “agh just had to ruin the moment” He jokingly rolled his eyes, and picked up the water bottle and the pill container, “but I forgive you”

“Thank RA9- I wouldn’t know what I would have done if you didn’t,” Hank chuckled as he watched Connor shove the pills into his mouth and chug down the water.

“You could always do what I would do-” Connor gasped, setting the water back down, and moving the salad onto his nightstand.

“And what would that be?” Hank purred as Connor snuggled back into the bed, switching off the lamp, so now the androids blue LED was the only source of light.

Connor pushed himself close to Hanks body, wrapping his legs around the other, as Hank moved his arm over Connor pulling him closer, “move to an isolated island filled with dogs- _duh_ ”

Hank raised his brows and laughed, “huh you’re right that does seem nice” “Right- I’m telling you, we need to make this happen!” “Maybe one day Connor,” Hank hummed and snuggled his head into the brown curly hair of the others.

Connor whispered something sweet as he snuggled his face into the crook of Hanks' neck, relaxing easily as he felt warm.

“You’re safe and you always will be,” Hank cradled the man in his arms, listening to his breaths turn into soft snores. The android smiled, as he entered stasis mode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my mind has been a real bitch lately, and I've been struggling to focus and actually work soooo if there's a few pauses between updates you know why. Sorry!


	25. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is something that stays behind us, though we may always remember what has happened, and sometimes we never forget. We feel lost at times, as we are trapped within our own minds, but that is not to be worried about, for you see the future shall always bring us something new, as she tries to fix her mistakes.

**Three weeks later:**

Niles and Hank decide it's finally time for Connor to get out of the house. They’ve spent the last few days deciding what would be the best place for Connor to go to, and finally, they agreed on the perfect place.

Connor stayed close to Hanks side, as they walked outside and into the cab, that Niles called. He restlessly played with the buttons of the dark red suit that Niles made him wear; he didn't understand why he had too, but he agreed anyways

He sat down in the inner seat, where he patted the empty spot next to him, asking Hank to take that one. Hank of course nodded and slipped in. He gave Connor a soft smile, and took his hand into his, giving it a soft kiss.

“Please, Hank-Just tell me where we're going. I’ll still act surprised I swear-” He whispered over to the android, who chuckled at him, “can’t do that Connor, I promised Niles”

“Hm?” The brother tuned in, adjusting his nice black tuxedo, and then went to fixing up Gavin’s; which was a white one that was like Hanks.

Hank-of course ratted him out, in a matter of seconds, “he’s trying to persuade me into telling”

Connor gasped, raising his voice a few notes higher, “traitor!”

Niles clicked his tongue and shook his head, “can’t have that. Just settle down, you’ll find out soon enough”

Connor rolled his eyes, “I hate surprises…”

Hank nudged his shoulder into him, and moved his hand over to fix one of Connors loose hairs, “you’ll like this one. I promise..”

“Sure-whatever you say you… devilishly handsome robot,” Connor sneered; jokingly punching Hanks' arm.

Hank gave his beautiful tooth-gap grin before he stole a kiss away from Connor; teasingly brushing his tongue over the other's lips.

Over the past few weeks, Connor has finally begun letting others touch him. Even allowing one person in particular to get _very_ close to him, and to be honest it’s kind of nice. The presence of soft, caring hands on him reminded him that he’s _safe_ and loved.

The kiss leaves him with a large goofy smirk, as Hank pulls away. Connors lashes fluttered, as he stares at Hank, “well if it contains more of that-I think I can handle a surprise”

“Get a room,” Gavin muttered under his breath, which made Connor give him a look. “Oh you know I would, but I think I have a thing for doing it out in public-so unless you wanna come and stop me,” he grinned, deliberately sweeping his hand over the inner part of Hanks thigh, while making eye-contact with Gavin; causing the other android to blush and look away, “ _prick_ ”

Hank took his hand, and lightly yanked it up, giving him a glare, “behave yourself”

“Yes, please Connor, stop tormenting my poor Gavin,” Niles sighed with a cheeky smile.

Connor laughed and leaned back into the seat, throwing his hands up, “fine-fine!”

He then stared out the window, smiling slightly as he saw small snowflakes starting to fall from the sky, while they began kissing the streets, covering the roads in a light dusting.

Hank leaned over to his ear whispering something soft, “are you okay with being blindfolded?”

Connor scrunched up his face, the image of a burlap sack filled his mind, “uhm-as much as I enjoy some kinky shit, I’d rather not….Sorry”

Hank pecked another kiss against his cheek, “no need to be sorry, I understand”

Connor took Hanks hand and held it in his lap, not saying anything else as the two just watched the snowfall, all while nonchalantly snuggling up closer together.

Yeah, Connor had to admit it, with Hank, he felt like nothing in this world could touch him, and that was an amazing feeling.

The cab pulled up to a curb, opening up the doors, allowing a frosty breeze in. Connor shivered, as the four began to climb out of the vehicle.

Hank must have noticed Connors frail body shaking because he wrapped his arm around the human and pulled him close.

Connor looked around feeling a sense of deja vu. He’s definitely been here before, but he can’t exactly remember why, but for some reason, he does feel a small bit of excitement rumble in his stomach.

Hank stayed by Connors side as they strolled down the sidewalk. He kept glancing down at the man when he saw Connor jump at the slightest of sounds; cars pacing by, other people talking to each other, a hammer doing its job in construction...

Connor swallowed and hugged Hanks side, following Niles and Gavin. He then felt Hanks hand on the small of his back, reminding him that he’s _safe_.

He let his shoulders relax, as his tension dies down a bit.

After a three minute walk or so Connor gasped as he recognized the intense glowing neon lights of his favourite diner. It’s been so long since he was here...

“Is this is? This is the surprise?” Connor smiled broadly looking at Niles and Hanks happily faces.

“Yes it’s part of it,” Niles mused.

“Well Hank guess you were right,” he nodded taking in the warm glow of the light, with a resting smile, “I like it”

Hank squeezed Connor tenderly, “I knew you would..,” he placed a kiss in the man's hair.

“Well let's not stand out in the cold any longer, come on lets head in!” Niles waved his hand, and hurried Connor in, as he held the door.

Connor was greeted with a waft of warm air, and the smell of strong coffee, it made him happy as he instantly recalled sweet moments of being here before.

Hank led Connor to their favourite booth, that was next to the window. Of course, Connor took the inner seat; like always, and Hank took the outer one, as Niles and Gavin sat across from them.

Connor grinned as he smoothed his hands along the wooden table, “wow...Thanks you guys, you really didn’t have to do this..”

“But we wanted too, we want you to be happy Con…” Niles whispered, his eyes sympathetic. A young lady in a plain looking dress walked over to the table, “what would you like today?”

Connor slides his hands into his lap and stared down at the table.

_Happy..._

_Am I happy?_

Connor didn’t bother listening to Niles order the food; well that is until Hank tapped his shoulder, forcing him to look at the android, “huh?”

“What would you like?” Hank moved his fingers onto Connors' thigh.

Connor raised his brows, with the lick of his lips, “oh uhm-what I always get! Thanks..”

The lady looked confused, and Niles hurried, giving her the order; a normal cheeseburger- no onions.

The lady nodded, and wrote down everything into a small book, “alright! Your food will be done in a few, holler if you need anything”

Connor sighed as Hank squeezed his thigh.

_How does one know if they're truly happy?_

Hank leaned in close to Connor's ear, “everything okay hun?”

The soft voice sent a chill down his spine, but it also made the corner of his lips perk up, "peachy,” he grinned turning his head so he could see those perfect eyes on him.

Niles smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest, just from the sight of his brother slowly, but surely returning to his old self. Though he was forced to look away when he felt a jab in his side, Niles jerked and looked over at his sulking android.

“What is it?” He chirped silently, making Gavin roll his eyes and slouch into the booth, “nothin”

Niles snaked his arm over the androids shoulder, pulling him close, “well obviously something wrong, you’re pouting”

Gavin hissed, “not phcken pouting-you prick” Niles laughed and begun to pull away, but before he can Gavin hastily wrapped his arms around the agent, hugging him tightly as he buried his face, into the others tux.

Niles was shocked for a moment, but then he gently hugged back with a hum, “this is new, but I think I can get used to it..” “Don’t you say another word,” Gavin growled and hugged tighter. Niles chuckled and rested his cheek against soft hair, “it’s okay Gavin I love you too~”

“Aww, that's so sweet- you know what I ship it,” Connor cackled, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the two.

Gavin yanked himself away, “the phck!?”

Hank laughed leaning closer to Connor so he could see the picture on the screen, “oh that’s a good one Con, proud of you”

Gavin slammed his hands on the table, “delete that now!” Niles snickered, and pulled the android back, making him rest against his shoulder, “come now Gavin, we’re in public please be polite”

Connor covered his mouth, hiding his grin, “wow this is great, flustered Gavin is the best Gavin, hands down!” Hank agreed, setting Connors phone aside, as the lady brought over some dishes, “you’re right”

Connor laughed again, letting Hank move his hands away as he was thrown into a giggle fit; something that rarely happens.

Gavin murmured some curses under his breath, as he took the cup of thirium from the lady.

Hank scooched the cheeseburger and fries over to Connor, smiling kindly as he watched the man lose himself in the fit of laughter. It was a nice sight to see. He gave a nod to the lady, as he took his own cup of thirium from her, and went back to watching Connor.

Nose pink, watery scrunched up eyes- reaving his wonderful crow's feet, hair bouncing, lips spread wide showing teeth, everything that Hank loved about this man. Those are just the little reasons, of why he would easily give his life for this man.

Nothing could ever separate Hank from Connor again, he was sure of it.

Connor wiped away the tears in his eyes, as he sighed, “ahh that's great..” “Go to hell…” The android from across the table growled.

Connor snickered, and lifted the cheeseburger to his mouth, “maybe one day, but not today” He bit down on the sandwich, the food filling his cheeks, as he chewed.

This time he could actually taste something, but just by a little bit, it was somewhat nice…

Connor swallowed the food and glanced over at Hank, watching as his lips brushed against the glass cup. Hank smiled at him, as he continued to drink.

Connor smirked and looked back down, the group continued to make small jokes as they ate, and Connor really enjoyed himself. Being surrounded by caring people...it’s something that he could definitely get used too.

Connor wiped his hands on his jeans as he finished eating, he then stared out the window, watching the snowflakes dance around in the wind.

He felt another tap on his shoulder, but when he turned around he was blinded by a flash of light, “woah-okay then!” Connor rubbed his eyes, after letting his vision correct itself he saw Hank holding his phone, pointing the camera at him.

“What was that for?” Connor beamed, as Hank stared down at the picture, “payback”

Connor scoffed, “payback? Packback for what?” Hank smirked and slipped out of his seat, shoving the phone into his pocket, then stretched out his hand to Connor, “I’ll explain later, but as of now, would you care to follow me?”

Connor tilted his head in response, then gently placed his small hand into the large one, “I suppose I can, but you know since, I am a busy person and all, I wouldn’t want to spend all my time away~”

Hank grinned, lifting Connor out of the booth, just to hook their arms together, as they walk out of the diner, leaving Nines and Gavin behind, “oh don’t worry sir, I promise it won’t take long”

Connor huffed, “well you know, now that I think about it, work does seem a little dull, so maybe I want it to be long?” Hank opened the door for Connor, allowing him to step out into the snowy streets, “we can take as much time as you wish, I’m always willing to spend my time with you”

Connor held back a laugh, as he intertwined his and Hanks fingers together while the stood on the sidewalk, “that so?” Hank pushed his chest up against Connors, “indeed”

Connor finally snorted out a laugh, “you’re such a dork,” he then leaned his head against Hanks' shoulder. “And so are you~” Hank purred swinging their hands around, making Connor laugh some more.

“I love you…” Connor mumbled looking up to watch small snowflakes land into Hanks' hair. “I love you too,” Hank then bent down, placing a kiss against Connors' lips, humming quietly, while they both swayed their hips, like a pair of awkward birds doing some weird mating dance.

Connor shut his eyes with a sigh, letting Hanks' hands travel around his back, gently pulling him closer into his warmth.

Hank then pulled away, but remained close to Connors' face, staring with hooded eyes. Connor slipped away his hand from Hanks, and placed it up against his cheek, “you’re my knight in shining armour you know that right?”

Hank laughed quietly, “so would that make you a princess?” Connor grinned, pecking another kiss against Hanks' lips, “you bet your ass I am”

Connor starred on at Hank for a few more minutes, neither of them saying anything-but yet both appreciating each others presence.

The diner door creaked open, “you guys shouldn’t stay out here, you’ll freeze” Connor turned his head, seeing Niles and Gavin.

“I think I’m fine with that,” Connor smiled, looking back at Hanks-oh so beautiful face.

Nines chuckled with a sigh, and just appreciated the look of peace in his brothers face, “well if you’d rather freeze to death, then enjoy the rest of your surprise…”

Connor raised his brows with a grin, “there’s more?” Hank nodded, letting his hands rest around Connors' hips.

Connor then jokingly jolted away from Hank still wearing that grin, “well fuck this then, I’m ready!”

Niles rolled his eyes, looking over at Gavin, “I’ll call a cab”

***

Connor sat on his couch, curiously watching the others move around his home. They were pulling out blankets and pillows from his room, all while being chased by Churro.

A strong smell of popcorn filled his nose, and Connor looked over the couch and into the kitchen, seeing Hank pull out a brown bag from the microwave.

Though before he could say anything Niles stepped into the living room, holding onto a plastic sack, “here take this and go change”

Connor bit at his lip, pushing himself off the couch, “why..?” “Just do it, it’ll make everything more fun. Okay?” Niles smiled at him, handing over the bag.

Connor shrugged his shoulders, “alright I guess..” He grabbed the bag, and moved his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He let out a sigh, setting the bag down in the sink, as he looked in the mirror. “You look like shit..” He whispered to himself, brushing his thumb over the large bruise on his temple, then moving his hands down to his collarbone, where he gently touched the straight scar that was burned into his skin.

Connor bit down on his tongue shaking his head, “no-no just forget ‘bout it...It’s not real..”

_Over the past few weeks, Connor has been lying to himself. Tell his mind that everything that happened was just a really bad dream._

_Yeah, he knows it isn’t exactly a healthy thing to do, but hey at least it’s working right?_

Connor gave a sad simper, and looked down at the bag in the sink, opening it up to see -- fabric. He furrowed his brows and pulled out the clothing, smiling softly as he unravelled it only for it to revealed to be a pink two-piece pyjama outfit with a bunch of little sheep scattered around them.

He giggles quietly, sliding his fingers down the smooth fabric, it felt nice against his skin. Connor then set the pj’s back on the sink as he began unbuttoning his suit. He hurried and slipped it off, and rushed himself when putting on the top portion of the pyjamas; just to spare himself from the cold, and the sight of the many more scars on his chest.

Connor then undid his belt, and pulled off his pants, shivering slightly when the pyjama pants brushed against his thighs. He closed his eyes, stopping for a minute, as he just let himself breathe. He then stood up straight as looked in the mirror, admiring how the outfit looked on him.

To be honest, it looked good on him, and that was something he could enjoy. He then switched off the light and walked out of the bathroom, stopping immediately when he saw everyone in their own pyjama’s. Niles in a blue patterned shark one, Gavin in a red patterned rat one, and then Hank...Hank...Connor couldn’t see Hank anywhere, but he just dismissed it and thought that the android was probably doing something.

A large grin spread across Connors' face, and snorted out with a cheery laugh “you all look ridiculous!” Niles laughed with him, leaning up against the couch, as he sat on a homemade blanket bed on the floor, with Gavin of course.

“This was all Hanks idea, so you have him to blame,” Niles cackled, hands moving over to his neck as he laughed.

“Is-is this the surprise? What is even happening??” Connor jumped onto the couch, still wearing a smile, as he reached over to the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, filling his hands with some, before he shoved it into his mouth.

“Its movie night Connor,” Connor heard his favourite gruff voice behind him, as the lights switch off.

Connor leaned his head back into the couch, looking up at Hank, who was-holy shit wearing a bear patterned pyjamas. Connor gasped, “holy fuck you look amazing-marry me please”

Hank just chucked leaned down, to give Connors smiling lips a kiss, “maybe one day,” he pulled away so he could move over onto the couch, sitting down right next to Connor.

Connor instantly climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around his favourite android, “I’ll hold you too that, anyways movie night huh? What we watchin?” He pecked multiple kisses into Hanks nicely trimmed beard.

“Cowboys vs Aliens, the one that you're always blabbering about,” Niles hummed, switching on the tv.

Connor gasped again, “hell yes! This is gonna be great, I’m just telling you now!”

Everyone settled down in the room, as the movie began playing. The sound of the intro blared loudly but Connor didn’t mind.

He looked down at his brother, cuddling his android close to his side, as they sat in front of the screen; holding hands.

Connor smiled to himself and looked up at Hank, at first his eyes were fixated on the movie, but then they move down and meets Connors.

Hank smiled, wrapping his arms around Connor, while he sat in his lap, kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” he mouthed.

“I know, and I love you too,” Connor leaned his head against Hanks' shoulder, as their fingers intertwined.

 

 _Happiness_.

 

_Yes, happiness._

 

_The joy and warmth it brings to one's soul, the smile it brings to one's lips, the love it brings to the heart._

 

_Connor is safe._

 

_He is truly happy._

 

_Everything will be okay, and he knows that now._

 

_Nothing bad is ever going to happen as long as he’s with his loved ones.._

 

_Right?_

 

~ **Fin** ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow. We finally did it, we made it too the ending! Wooo! Now time for some sappy, icky, emotions! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you. Thank you all for staying here and reading this -I don't even know- I'd call it a mess, but a mess that I care for? Once again I don't know. You peeps are amazing for stickin through, and I just want you know that I appreciate you!! 
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic day **and life** and that you stay safe 💙💙💙
> 
> Thank you once again 💙
> 
> Also if you want to see more of my weird works feel free to check out my twitter where I make occasional threads :D  
> @TheToastCat22   
>  
> 
> Gavin, fucking barfing in the background: "This is too much"
> 
> Niles nodding, while patting Gavin's back: "I agree, this is absolutely disgusting"
> 
> Connor shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders: "I dunno, I kinda have a thing for feely emotions"
> 
> Hank hugging Connor: "You always have a thing for everything"
> 
> Connor: "Welp, you got me there!"


End file.
